Fuego en la sangre
by linda-swan
Summary: El se enamoro de una niña, ella se enamoro de un hombre, ¿Ambos se aferraran al amor que se tienen?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.

Disfrútenlo.

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

Londres, Inglaterra 1969

Era un típico día nublado en Londres., muchas personas reunidas para la gran ceremonia, muchos invitados felices por la pareja, acompañándolos en este día tan especial para ellos y deseándoles los mejor.

¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunto un muy nervioso Carlisle Cullen.

Oh, cariño, te ves muy guapo!- Exclamo feliz su madre,

Gracias madre,-Dijo Carlisle- ¿Ya llegaron todos los invitados?, ¿Llego Elizabeth?, ¿Me veo nervioso?, ¿Eleazar tiene los anillos verdad?.

Carlisle, tranquilo hijo, si los invitaros llegaron, Elizabeth está aquí, si te ves muy nervioso, y si Eleazar tiene los anillos, es tu mejor amigo lo conoces no deberías preocuparte por eso.-Dijo su madre tomándolo de las mejillas.

Precisamente porque lo conozco pregunto madre. -Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Prepárate el padre dice que ya puedes entrar, oh mi bebe se va a casar!-Dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Bebe?, pero si tengo 21 años madre!,-Dijo Carlisle sorprendido con una sonrisa.

Oh, para mí siempre serás mi bebe.-Dijo su madre chasqueando la lengua.

Estaban caminando hacia el altar, el padre los esperaba saludo a la madre de Carlisle, y después abrazando al primogénito, para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

Quien iba a decir que iba a vivir para casar al hijo de mi mejor amigo!.-Dijo feliz el padre Hummer. –¿Nervioso?.

Su m adre soltó una carcajada y Carlisle contesto- Yo diría ansioso.

Pues prepárate porque ahí viene tu hermosa Elizabeth.-Dijo el padre Hummer sonriendo.

Carlisle volteo sorprendido, Dios mío era hermosa, pensó Carlisle, Elizabeth estaba radiante con su vestido de novia,- Pronto los declarare marido y mujer muchacho así que cálmate.- Le susurro el Padre Hummer.

Cuando el padre Hummer dijo eso Carlisle solo pudo sonreír.

…

Londres, 1970.

Oh Carlisle es precioso,¿ ya sabes que nombre le va a poner a mi nieto?.-Pregunto Katherine a su hijo.

Claro que si madre, Elizabeth y yo te presentamos a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.-Dijo Carlisle feliz abrazando a Elizabeth que tenía a Edward en sus brazos.

Oh, Cariño!.-Exclamo Katherine con lágrimas en los ojos.-Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Lo se madre, lo se.-Dijo Carlisle viendo a su hijo y después viendo a su esposa, la dio un Beso en los labios y de paso le dijo un beso en la cabecita calva de Edward, había heredado sus ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo de su madre, estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

…

Londres, 1973

Edward!, no corras hijo te puede caer!.-Llego Elizabeth corriendo cargando a su pequeñín que no paraba de reír,- Eres un diablillo, jajajaja, pero eres mi pequeño diablillo Edward.-Dijo Elizabeth abrazándolo dándole un beso en la cabecita.

Te quelo mami., dijo Edward abrazándola con su manitas.

Es la imagen más hermosa que eh visto.-Dijo Carlisle llegando al salón.

Papi!.-se bajó Edward de los brazos de su madre para ir corriendo con dificultad a su padre, Carlisle lo elevo como si fuera un avión y Edward no paraba de reír.

Carlisle se acercó a Elizabeth para darle un beso en los labio pero Edward los interrumpió poniéndose en medio y tapando los labios de su madre- No!, mami mía!.-Dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su amado hijo.

Oh! Pero podemos compartir no?-Pregunto Carlisle divertido y extrañado.

Nop! Mami solo mía.-Dijo Edward con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a su madre.

Cariño, no puedes ser así, tienes que aprender a compartir, ¿te gustaría que yo no te compartiera con tu papa?, -Pregunto Elizabeth a su hijo limpiándole las lágrimas.

Nop!, quelo a mi papi!-Dijo Edward con lágrimas en los ojos casi llorando.

Nadie va a separarte de tu padre ni de mi cariño. –Dijo Elizabeth viendo a su hijo con ternura.

Lo prometes?-Pregunto Edward llorando.

Lo prometo hijo. –Dijo Elizabeth besando a su hijo.

…

Londres, 1980

Se escuchaban notas musicales de un piano por toda la casa, con un Edward muy concentrado y con el ceño fruncido

¿Mama?,- Pregunto Edward mientras tocaba.

Si, cariño.

¿Por qué todo mundo está regalando flores, globos y corazones de chocolate hoy?-Pregunto un Edward de 10 años muy curioso.

Porque hoy es el día de san Valentín, le regalas flores o chocolates a la persona que más amas. –Dijo Elizabeth mientras preparaba un Pastel de chocolate.

Tienen que ser solo flores y chocolates?.- Pregunto Edward curioso y extrañado.

Hijo flores y chocolates solo es algo material con lo que le demuestras amor a esa persona, el mejor regalo que puedes dar es una preciosa melodía tuya y palabras de verdadero amor.- Contesto Elizabeth a su hijo.

Si es para la persona que más amas entonces compondré una canción para ti! .-Dijo un Edward extasiado.

Edward..-Elizabeth miro a su hijo con ternura lo amaba tanto.-Ven acércate, siéntate a mi lado.

Edward fue con su madre al sillón y se sentó a lado de ella recostando su cabeza en las piernas de su madre.

Hijo prométeme algo.

Cualquier cosa mama lo que sea por ti.-Dijo Edward mirando con adoración a su madre.

Hijo algún día encontraras a una mujer que será tu verdadero amor, no importa las circunstancias, no importa cómo, ni cuando, ni la edad si quiera, -dijo Elizabeth.- Edward hijo, prométeme que el día que encuentres el verdadero amor, te aferraras a él, lucharas por él, prométemelo hijo.

Edward observo a su madre.- Te lo prometo madre.

Elizabeth sonrió y beso a su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

…...

Londres, 1982

Papa!, vámonos se hace tarde!-Grito un Edward desesperado, iba a llegar tarde a la escuela y tenia un examen.

Aquí está tu almuerzo hijo.- Llego Elizabeth dándole un beso a su hijo.

¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Edward sin evitar sonar autoritario, frunciendo el ceño extrañado de ver a su madre lista para salir tan temprano,-¿nos acompañaras?

No, iré al súper mercado, Acaso le tengo que pedir permiso a mi propio hijo para salir?-Pregunto Elizabeth divertida

Lo siento, mama no quise sonar así es que es raro verte salir tan temprano.- Contesto Edward sonriendo a su madre.

Lo se cielo, Carlisle!, El niño llegara tarde a la escuela!.

No soy un niño-Exclamo Edward

Ya voy, lo siento hijo se me pegaron las sabanas, vas algún lado cariño?-Pregunto a su esposa, Edward soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Acaso tengo que pedir permiso para salir de mi propia casa?- Exclamo Elizabeth divertida y sarcástica a la vez.

No bueno si vas algún lado te puedo llevar. –Contesto Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Te lo agradezco cariño pero Edward llegara tarde a la escuela y tú al trabajo.-Contesto Elizabeth.-Yo iré en mi propio auto.

Estas segura?- Dijo Edward

Completamente mi querido hijo.-Dijo Elizabeth dándole un beso de despedida a su hijo y a su esposo.- los amo.

Y nosotros a ti madre.-Contesto Edward con el ceño fruncido tocándose el pecho, se sintió nervioso de repente le dolía su pecho y no sabía por qué.-¿No veremos en la comida?

Por supuesto que si cariño, no me iré para siempre.-Contesto Elizabeth divertida.

¿Lo prometes?.-Dijo Edward.

Lo prometo, pero tú vuélveme a prometer lo que me prometiste hace dos años, ¿recuerdas?-Contesto Elizabeth.

Claro que si madre, luchare y me aferrare a el.-Contestó Edward abrazando a su madre.

Bien, suerte en tu examen hijo.

Edward observo como su madre se subía a su auto y se iba.

Hijo es hora de irnos.-Grito Carlisle.

Si.-Contestó Edward.

…

¿Cómo sucedió?.-Pregunto Carlisle al doctor.

Un conductor borracho se le atravesó, lo siento , hicimos lo que pudimos, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.-Contesto el doctor tristemente.

Carlisle no podía creerlo, esta mañana estuvo con ella, estaba tan radiante, debió a ver insistido en llevarla el mismo, no debió permití que fuera sola, maldición!, estaba furioso consigo mismo, y de repente volteo a ver a su hijo, Edward estaba con la cabeza gacha, triste, dios! Pensó Carlisle, como se lo digo, Elizabeth por qué?, por qué ahora?, porque te tuviste que ir?.

Se acercó a Edward y lo abrazo.

Padre?, que dijo el médico?.-Pregunto Edward tristemente.

Hijo.. Yo….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Forks, Washington 1984<p>

No Charlie no me obligaras!, no lo tendré! Y no insistas porque pienso abortar!-Exclamo René, furiosa con lágrimas, Dios solo tenía 18 años ni loca pensaba tener un hijo, y menos con una persona tan poca cosa como Charlie, además él ya tenía un hijo de 10 años, para que querría otro y ni siquiera ella le hacía caso, como pensaba Charlie tan siquiera en la posibilidad de que ella tendría a esa, a esa cosa.

Por dios Rene piensa, no solo pones en riesgo al bebe sino también a ti tienes tres meses por dios!-Exclamo Charlie furioso-Si insistes en abortar hablare con tus padre para que sepan que estas embarazada de mí y quiero que te cases conmigo!.

Estas demente si crees que me casare con un hombre como tú?-Exclamo Rene furiosa.

Si insistes.-Dijo Charlie Dando la vuelta.

Está bien!, tu ganas, Tendrás a tu maldito skwinkle, pero promete me algo Charlie que en cuanto nazca me darás el divorcio y te quedaras con la custodia de esa cosa.

Hecho-Contesto Charlie Fríamente.

Rene se fue dando la media vuelta.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Septiembre, 1984

Una pequeña bebe lloraba, Rene estaba que se la llevaba el diablo,-Saca a esa skwinkla de aquí, me esta dando migraña.

Por dios Rene es tu hija!-Dijo Charlie furioso por la actitud de su esposa.

No Charlie es la tuya!.-Contesto Rene furiosa, la niña no paraba de llorar pues tenía hambre,-Por dios!, sácala de mi vista! Llévatela de aquí!,-Grito Rene desquiciada.

Charlie saco a la pequeña de la habitación y se la dio a la Enfermera.

Como se va a llamar señor?- pregunto triste la enfermera por la pobre criatura.

Isabella Marie Swan Dewyer.

Contesto Charlie.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Forks, 1989.

Quiero el divorcio Charlie!, lo prometiste cuando nos casamos!-Exclamo Rene furiosa.

Para qué?, para que te vayas con tu amante?, e Isabella que crees que tu hija no se entristece que no la quieras?.-Contesto Charlie furioso.

TU ME OBLIGASTE A TENERLA SI FUERA POR MI YO LA HUBIERA ABORTADO, ASI QUE NO ME HABLES, DE EGOISMO CHARLIE, TU QUSISTE QUE TRAJERA AL MUNDO A UNA NIÑA QUE YO NO QUERIA.-Grito Rene furiosa.

BIEN SI ES LO QUE QUIERES VETE LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ABANDONA A TU HIJA, A LA SANGRE DE TU SANGRE, MALDITA!...maldi..-Charlie no termino de decir la palabra porque sentía un dolor en el pecho después cayó al suelo.

Charlie!-Rene corrió al asustada,-Llamo a una ambulancia llego muerto al Hospital al parecer por un ataque al corazón, Charlie no lo resistió y murió, Rene sentía tristeza pero a la ves felicidad de que su infierno Había acabado, feliz de poder ir con Carlisle y decirle que se podían casar de inmediato.

Pero no todo salió como Rene pensaba, se casó con Carlisle, pero por desgracia en el testamento de Charlie decía que tenía la custodia de sus dos hijos, Carlisle acepto gustoso de ampliar familia, pero Rene no estaba muy feliz, rene odio a Charlie, Odio a su hijo Michael, pero sobre todo Empezó a odiar a si propia Hija.

Y para colmo Vivirían todos en la misma casa, como si no fuera suficiente tener que soportar al estúpido del Hijo de Carlisle, Edward ese maldito estaba interfiriendo en sus padre pareciera que Carlisle no la amara como él dice, pues hace caso a todo lo que le dice su estúpido hijo, y no solo eso también esta esa maldita cocinera Esme, con sus sonrisas cálidas, esa mujer la tenía que sacar de la casa al igual que a los hijos de Charlie.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Londres, 1989

Rene, estaba con los malditos niños, Mike e Isabella quien iba con un vestidito que parecía de escuela una blusa de manga larga abajo y un vestidito encima con su zapatitos negros y calcetas hasta las rodillas y con conejo de peluche que llevaba abrazado contra su pecho y la mirada baja y triste, el cabello suelto hasta la espalda con pequeños rulos en las puntas, era como una muñequita de porcelana, con unos grandes ojos chocolates del mismo color de sus hermosos cabellos, Estaban Llegando a la Mansión Cullen, Rene los ignoraba totalmente, cuando llegaron el mayordomo los ayudo con las maletas, Rene entro Ignorando al mayordomo y corrió abrazar a Carlisle y a besarlo, pero Carlisle la recibió serio como siempre y secamente.

Edward, ese maldito niño estaba a su lado, que ni tan niño, pues tenía 19 años, y para su edad era demasiado alto y musculoso, sin exagerar, pero de un pecho muy ancho le sacaba la mitad de cabeza de su padre y el torso más ancho que el de su padre, era un hombre hermoso al igual, que Carlisle pero con el cabello cobrizo, Edward la miraba serio y fríamente como siempre.

Amor,-Dijo una Rene extremadamente melosa,- ellos son Michael e Isabella, los hijos de Charlie.

Michael saludo secamente y la pequeña Isabella dijo un pequeño y tímido Hola, Edward había ignorado a Rene y al joven totalmente, para centrar su atención en la pequeña muñequita de porcelana, sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando escucho su voz, suave, dulce, ni podía creer que esta hermosa niña fuera la hija de esa mujer, de esa bruja que solo buscaba el dinero de su padre, cuando la pequeña Isabella levanto los ojos sintió un golpe bajo, dios mío! pensó era preciosa, observo sus ojos, esos preciosos grandes ojos color chocolate, vio su mira estaba llena de tristeza, abrazando contra su pecho ese conejo de peluche, le recordó el día que el perdió a su madre, y de repente sintió ese impulso de protegerla, protegerla del mundo, de la propia Rene.

Bienvenidos, Michael e Isabella, Alfred les mostrara su habitación, y acomódense y los espero para comer en 30 minutos en el comedor, pónganse cómodos.-Dijo Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa.-Con su permiso me retiro, cualquier cosa no duden en decírselo a Esme o Alfred.

Rene se dio media vuelta para subir a su habitación ignorando completamente a su hija y a su hijastro, Edward se dio cuenta de eso, se sentía furioso como esa mujer podía ser tan fría, Edward le sonrió a la pequeña, e Isabella le devolvió una enorme sonrisa, Edward la observo subir la escaleras con una sonrisa, me tiene en sus manos, pensó Edward, siguió a su padre a su despacho y en cuanto cerró la puerta con llave dijo.

No puedo creer, que te hayas casado con una mujer tan fría, mírala padre solo basta con ver como mira a su propia hija ni siquiera le pregunto si tenía hambre o sed, en que estabas pensando padre?.-Exclamo Edward furioso con su padre.-No me molesta que rehagas tu vida, pero por dios basta con ver a esa mujer para saber que nada más quiere tu dinero.

Edward, entiéndeme me sentía solo, y Rene me daba lo que hacía falta.-Dijo Carlisle tristemente pensando en Elizabeth y por extraño que parezca también pensaba en Esme.

NO PADRE EN ESE CASO PODIAS CONTRATAR UNA SEXO SERVIDORA, NO CASARTE CON UNA CAZAFORTUNAS.-Dijo Edward echo furia.

Carlisle se levantó de escritorio y dijo enojado.-NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASI EDWARD SOY TU PADRE Y ME DEBES RESPETO.

Tienes razón, lo siento padre.-Dijo Edward saliendo del despacho muy enojado.

Edward se dirigió al único lugar donde se podría tranquilizar, con su nana Esme, entro a la cocina y observo como Esme tarareaba una canción, Edward la observo con cariño, Esme le recordaba a su madre, su cariño, su amor, su dedicación.

Nana, que haces?-Pregunto Edward curioso y cariñoso.

Oh! Edward, preparo tu comida favorita,-Dijo sonriendo- solo espero que la bruja no se ponga de chocante así que prepare algo de ensalada para ella.-dijo su nana sonriendo.

Mientras El filete tenga dinero, se lo comerá créeme.-Dijo Edward con sequedad.

Edward no me gusta que hables de esa manera,-Dijo Esme seria y preocupada.

Es que me da rabia, no le importa nada más que ella misma viste como trato a si hijastro y a su hija? Como si fueran animales.-Dijo Edward furioso.

Edward apenas la conoces, no puedes juzgarla.-Dijo Esme.

No lo puedo creer nana, ¿la estas defendiendo?, aun por cómo te trata?, -Dijo Edward incrédulo.

No Edward no la defiendo es solo que…. Te puedo ayudar en algo cielo?.-Pregunto Esme con ternura, en ese momento Edward volteo y cuando vio a una Isabella tímida, abrazando a su conejo de peluche contra su pecho, cambio su expresión furiosa a una muy parecida a la de Esme.

Yo….. Yo…..lo..lo siento…no..Quería..Interrumpir…es que te…tengo sed.-Contesto la niña sonrojada y muy tímida Esme le sonrió se agacho a su altura y le dijo.-Tranquila pequeña solo tienes que pedirlo de acuerdo, con confianza.-Le dijo Esme.

Edward tomo una botellita de agua, la puso en la barra de la cocina y fue por Isabella, la cargo en su brazos, Isabella quien cuando estuvo en los brazos de Edward se sonrojo y la sentó sobre la barra para darle la Botellita de agua.

Gracias.-Dijo Isabella con la cabeza gacha, Edward solo sonrió le abrió la botellita de agua para que la niña bebiera de ella.

Esme se acercó y le pregunto su nombre, pero Edward no le dejo contestar ya que el le dijo a Esme que se llamaba Isabella.

Bella.-Dijo la niña.

¿Cómo?-Dijeron Edward y Esme a la vez.

Bella se sonrojo y dijo-Es que mi papi, me llamaba Bella y así me gusta que me llamen.

Entonces, Bienvenida a la Mansión Cullen Bella,-Dijo Esme con una enorme sonrisa, Bella le regreso la hermosa sonrisa brillante e inocente de una niña.

Bella se sintió en confianza levanto al conejo de peluche y dijo.- Y él es copito, ¿también puede ser bienvenido?

No-Dijo Edward, Esme lo miro con el Ceño fruncido, y Bella lo miro con miedo.

Ambos serán bienvenidos a la familia Cullen pequeña.-Dijo Edward con una tierna sonrisa.

Bella le regreso la sonrisa, al igual que Esme.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Era una noche de tormenta, llovía y relampagueaba muy fuerte, Bella siempre le había tenido miedo a las tormentas, y su papi siempre iba para abrazarla, y a estar con ella hasta que se durmiera, pero aquí Bella se sentía sola, bueno no tan sola estaba con copito pero aun así seguía teniendo miedo, salió de su habitación para tocarle a Mike.

Que quieres no ves que estoy dormido?.-Pregunto Mike abriendo la puerta.

Tengo miedo.-Dijo Bella con su pijama, lágrimas en los ojos y con copito en la mano.

Largo de aquí enana, no molestes.-Contesto Mike azotándole la puerta.

De repente cayo un rayo que retumbo por toda la casa Bella soltó un pequeño gritillo y se soltó a llorar cayendo en el suelo y abrazando a copito, de repente escucho que alguien la llamaba, pero Bella estaba demasiado asustada para saber quién era.

¿Bella?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Te lastimaste?.-Pregunto Edward cuando subía las escaleras y la vio en el piso llorando.

Te…..tengo….mi..mi….miedo….qui…quiero…. a. mi…pa…pi.-Dijo la niña entre sollozos.

¿le tienes miedo a la tormenta?.-Pregunto Edward cuando vio que la niña asintió, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, Bella no paraba de sollozar, Edward la recostó en su cama.

Shh, shh, shh, tranquila ya paso me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas ¿de acuerdo?.-Dijo Edward besando su coronilla.

Snif, snif ¿Lo prometes?-Dijo Bella.

Lo prometo-Dijo Edward.

También a copito.-Dijo Bella

Edward solo soltó una carcajada.-lo prometo pequeña.

Y solo así Bella se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Por cierto gracias a todas por su reviwes! :D**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

Londres, 1992.

Edward, llego a la mansión cullen, iba enojado no saludo absolutamente a nadie ni siquiera a su nana, entro al despacho de su padre, sin tocar.

Así que te divorciaras de esa mujer.-Dijo Edward con voz ronca y fría afirmando.

Así es, creí que te haría feliz, me costó trabajo que aceptara, medio millón de dólares basto.-Dijo Carlisle tranquilamente.

Dile que le ofreces un millón de dólares más para que te de la custodia de Bella.-Dijo Edward yendo directamente al grano.

Es su hija-Dijo Carlisle.

Pero eso a Ella no le importa y te consta, querrá deshacerse de ella, y será más fácil con dinero.-Dijo Edward fríamente.

Hablare con ella y le ofreceré la cantidad que me dices, la pregunta es ¿de dónde piensas sacar esa cantidad de dinero?.-dijo Carlisle.

De la herencia de mi madre.-Dijo Edward.

Oh, Supe que estas creando tu propia empresa.-Dijo Carlisle.

Así que te enteraste, quería que fuera una sorpresa y así te sentirías orgulloso.-Dijo Edward.

Hijo, ya estoy orgulloso de ti, a pesar de tu edad que estés creando una empresa a esta edad es de orgullo hijo.-Dijo Carlisle saliendo de su despacho.

Tengo 22 años padre, estoy empezando apenas, deja que primero me titule aun me falta un semestre.-Dijo Edward.

Carlisle solo sonrió.- Con la fila de mujeres que traes, no pareces un joven de 22 años hijo, debo irme, iré a ver al abogado.

Adiós padre.

…...

¿Cuánto me ofreces?-Dijo Rene

Un millón de dólares, en pocas palabras tendrás millón y medio de dólares a cambio del divorcio y la custodia de Bella.-Dijo Carlisle, mostrando su contrato.

No solo te daré el divorcio y la custodia de la niña esa, también te daré la custodia del hijo de Charlie y yo obtendré mi dinero.- Dijo Rene fríamente con su vaso de vodka en la mano.

Hecho, -contesto Carlisle fríamente- y Tampoco te acercaras a ella, porque cuando lo hagas Rene me encargare de hundirte, y sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerlo.

No necesito tus amenazas, querido-Dijo Rene sonriendo.-¿Dónde firmo?

* * *

><p>…..<p>

¿Y?-Dijo Edward.

No solo me dio el divorcio y la custodia de Bella si no también la de Michael.-Dijo Carlisle.-Aunque creo que la de Mike, poco te interesa.

Tienes razón, Mike es muy problemático, lo amenace de cortarle las tarjetas de crédito si sigue como esta.-Dijo Edward.

Es un adolescente Edward tienes 18 años, no sabe lo que hace,-Dijo Carlisle.

Yo también, fui adolescente padre y te aseguro que no fui así.-Dijo Edward levantándose-Me voy, tengo que ir por Bella a la escuela, por cierto ya que tienes la custodia de Michael, llamaron de la escuela esta mañana, se salió así que cuando llegue encárgate del quieres padre.-Dijo Edward

Carlisle, suspiro.-De acuerdo hijo yo me encargo.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Edward llego a la primaria, buscando a Bella pero no la veía, de repente vio a la profesora de Bella y pregunto le pregunto por ella, la profesora le contesto que Bella se había ido con su hermano Mike hace exactamente 5 minutos, Edward se preocupó, sentía que le dolía el pecho la misma sensación que sintió cuando su madre murió, estaba a punto de marcarle a su padre cuando se escuchó un estruendo de 2 autos chocando, Edward salto del susto, Dios! Pensó Edward que no fuera lo que el Creía que era, Dios por favor no!

Bella!-Grito Edward al verla en coche ensangrentada, corrió a ella y llamo a una ambulancia, por favor no, pensó Edward, no permitas que le pase nada a Bella, por favor Dios!.

…..

¿Mike?, que haces aquí?.-Pregunto Bella extrañada al ver a su hermano mayor.

Vine por ti que no ves.-Contesto Mike bruscamente.

Pero es que Edward siempre es el que pasa por mí, además que es ese olor, Mike ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Bella preocupada por su hermano.

Maldición Bella deja de preguntar y sube al maldito auto.-Grito Mike asustando a Bella.

Está bien.-Dijo Bella poniéndose el cinturón.

Mike estaba raro tenía los ojos rojos, y estaba manejando raro, Edward no manejaba asi, algo le pasaba a su hermano, estaba el alto en el semáforo, pero Bella veía que Mike no bajaba la velocidad-Mike, para, está el alto.-Dijo Bella asustada.

Cierra la maldita boca Bella.-Dijo Mike.

MIKE ¡CUIDADO!.-Un camión que llevaba ladrillos iba pasando, cuando se escucharon chirridos, gritos de Bella, y la exclamación de las personas alrededor y luego el estruendo de dos autos chocando, Bella, escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, sintió un dolor en la Cabeza y luego oscuridad.

…

* * *

><p>3 días después.<p>

Bella despertó en una habitación blanca, le dolía la cabeza, cuando abrió bien los ojos vio una cabellara cobriza, sobre sus piernitas. En el sillón vio a Esme dormida, y en ese momento Carlisle entro silenciosamente a la habitación, cuando se percató que Bella estaba despierta le sonrió.

¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?-Pregunto Carlisle.

Me duele mi Cabeza, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto la pequeña de ocho años.

Sufriste un accidente automovilístico, ¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo Carlisle con cariño.

¿Y Mike, como esta?.-Dijo Bella asustada.

Él está bien cielo.-Dijo Carlisle.

Bella observo la cabellera cobriza de Edward y la acaricio,-El estaba muy preocupado por ti, no despertabas y, bueno no se separó de ti estos últimos tres días más que para comer y bañarse.-Dijo Carlisle viéndola con ternura.

Llamare al doctor para decirle que estas despierta.-Dijo Carlisle saliendo de la habitación.

Edward despertó en ese momento al sentir unas pequeñas manos acariciando su cabellera cobriza.-Bella, cielo, despertaste, como te sientes, quieres que llame al doctor, recuéstate.-Bella estaba con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.-Edward está bien, me siento bien, Carlisle fue por el doctor.

En ese momento entro el doctor, para revisar a Bella bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, el cual ponía muy nervioso al doctor.-Bien Bella estarás bien, dentro de dos días podre darte de alta, pero necesitaras reposo por lo menos una semana para poder regresar a la escuela.-Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa,-Te recetare algo para el dolor de cabeza y algunos analgésicos.

Bella sonrió feliz de que pronto saldría del hospital, Edward dio un suspiro de alivio, Carlisle solo observa a su hijo con orgullo, y Esme estaba feliz de que su pequeña regresaría a casa con bien.

Edward dejo un beso en la cabeza de la niña.-Enseguida regreso.-Edward salió de la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de a lado.

Veo que ya despertase.-Dijo Edward serio.

¿Qué paso?.-Mike sentía que le explotaba la cabeza y le dolía la pierna, tenía un collarín y no podía mover mucho el cuello.

Paso, que tu irresponsabilidad puso en peligro a tu hermana, ¿En que estabas pensado al salirte de la escuela para irte a beber, y después ir por tu hermana ahogado de borracho?, POR DIOS! BELLA PUDO HABER MUERTO POR TU IRRESPONSABILIDAD.-Grito Edward furioso.

Gracias por preocuparte también por mí, yo iba también en el auto.-Dijo Mike molesto, quien se creía que era, Edward no tenía derecho a reclamarle no era su padre y mucho menos su hermano.

Si quieres, emborracharte bien, si quieres ser un irresponsable parrandero también, si quieres MANEJAR EL AUTO AHOGADO DE BORRACHO TAMBIEN, PERO TE PROHIBO ROTUNDAMENTE PONER EN PELIGRO A TU HERMANA!, .-Dijo Edward.

TU NO ERES NADIE PARA PROHIBIRME NADA, NO ERES MI HERMANO, TAMPOCO MI PADRE!-Grito Mike furioso.

Edward lo miro estaba ahogado de rabia, estaba furioso, estaba explotando, Tomo su nariz respirando profundamente.

No seré yo quien te de una sanción Mike, mi padre se encargar de eso, pero si seré yo quien te prohíba volver a recoger a tu hermana, tampoco permitiré que tú la lleves a ningún lado y si Bella quiere salir y no estoy, un chofer los acompañara, ¿está claro?.-Dijo Edward mirándolo seriamente.

Escúchame con atención Mike y dime que te quedo claro lo que dije.-Dijo Edward.-deberías estar agradecido que mi padre no permitió que te llevaran a la cárcel, el pago la multa, al menos ten la decencia de ser agradecido y respetar mi decisión como pago.-Dijo Edward.

De acuerdo, lo que sea pero sal de mi cuarto.-Dijo Mike bufando.

Edward dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

..

.

.

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

…..

**Londres, 1996.**

No,-Dijo Carlisle serio.

¿Por qué no?, padre te estoy pidiendo que le permitas ir conmigo, seguirá yendo a la escuela,.-Dijo Edward tranquila y seriamente.-Solo será un año, además un cambio de aires le vendría bien de vez en cuando.

¿Cambio de aires?¿De vez en cuando?, Edward llevas a Bella todo los veranos a cualquier parte del mundo, le compras cosas que luego ella no necesita o ni siquiera te pide, te aseguro hijo que si ella te pidiera la luna y las estrellas harías lo posible para dárselas.-Dijo Carlisle sorprendido y divertido a la vez.

¿Entonces es un sí?-Pregunto Edward seria y fríamente.

Edward no lo sé, es una niña aun, además, ambos sabemos que no la vez como una hermana y mucho menos como una hija.-Dijo Carlisle preocupado.

Si te refieres a eso padre, no voy a renunciar a ella y no la voy abandonar pero tampoco le voy a faltar al respeto, y si no la puedo llevar conmigo, diles a los ejecutivos que iras tu hacerte cargo de la empresa en Chicago.-Dijo Edward levantándose para dirigirse a la salida del despacho.

Carlisle suspiro.-Esta bien, tu ganas.-Bella ira contigo.

…

Nana?.-pregunto Bella a Esme mientras tomaba un chocolate caliente.-¿Por qué Edward y Carlisle estaban tan serios?, parecía que habían discutido por algo.

Esme volteo a verla, a sus doce años Bella era preciosa, si antes parecía una muñequita de porcelana, ahora es más hermosa.

Debe ser por las empresas en chicago, Edward quiere llevarte con el pero al parecer Carlisle no está muy convencido, ambas sabemos que Edward es muy celoso y posesivo contigo, él te cuida mucho.-Dijo Esme observando a su pequeña, Bella era su luz la quería como si fuera su propia hija.

No te voy a negar que extrañaría mucho a Edward, pero si no puede llevarme está bien, no estaría sola estaría contigo, con Carlisle y con Mike.-Dijo Bella observando su taza.

Si sobre todo Edward se sentirá más tranquilo y menos protector si te dejara en manos de Mike.-Dijo Esme sonriendo.

Bella sonrió y después soltó una pequeña carcajada.-Tiene razón Edward se ha vuelto más sobre protector después del accidente.

¿Se puede saber que tanto se ríen?.-Pregunto Edward recargado en la puerta de la cocina, y después acercándose, con una sonrisa, y dándole un beso a Bella en la cabeza.

De lo divertido que seria que Mike cuidara de Bella.-Dijo Esme sonriendo.

Edward solo gruño, y Bella y Esme sonrieron.-Ni creas Esme que permitiré que ese vago, cuide de Bella, además tu qué haces aquí deberías estar preparando tus maletas.-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

Edward!, es enserio, ¿realmente dejo que fuera contigo?.-Dijo Bella Feliz, corriendo abrazarlos, Edward la tomo en sus brazos dando vueltas con ella.

Ve arreglar tus maletas, nos vamos mañana temprano.-Dijo Edward.

Si!-Bella salió de la cocina para ir a su habitación arreglar sus cosas para ir a Chicago con el.

Vaya parece que volvió a brillar, ¿Estás seguro que tienes todo listo para la estancia de Bella en Chicago?, y estas consciente de que ya tiene 14 años y está en edad de salir con chicos, ¿verdad?.-Pregunto Esme picando a Edward.

Edward no pudo evitar sentir celos cerro los puños con fuerza y se puso rojo de ira, nadie tocaría a Bella ella era suya.-Ya lo tengo todo listo nana.-Contesto Edward secamente,-La escuela de monjas recibirá a Bella dentro de 15 días que es cuando entrara a la Escuela.-Dijo Edward seca y fríamente.

¿Escuela de Monjas?, que quieres decir?, inscribiste a Bella en una Escuela de monjas en chicago?.-Pregunto Esme sorprendida.

Edward no respondió, simplemente salió de la cocina.

…

**Chicago, 1996**

Este será tu habitación, ¿te gusta, cariño?.-Pregunto Edward.

Sí, es preciosa gracias.-Contesto Bella.

¿Por qué no te bañas y descansas un poco pequeña?, así podre llevarte a cenar, ¿te gusta la idea?.-Pregunto Edward.

Si mucho, ¿Cuándo entrare a la escuela Edward?.-Pregunto Bella.

Edward sonrió,-¿ansiosa?, o ya tienes ganas de deshacerte de mi.-pregunto Edward divertido.

Edward!, como puedes decir eso, no!, te preguntaba para saber cuánto tiempo tendré para conocer chicago.-Dijo Bella

Edward soltó una carcajada,- Amor si lo que quieres es pasear por chicago solo dímelo mañana temprano podemos dar un pequeño tour.

Pero Edward tú tienes que trabajar mañana, no quiero molestarte.-Dijo Bella.

Bella sabes perfectamente que no me molestas, mañana nos levantaremos temprano, así podremos ir a desayunar me acompañas a la oficina, me ayudas para que termine más rápido y así podremos dar ese tour, además aun tienes 15 días de vacaciones, así que disfruta de tus pequeñas vacaciones.

Bella se despidió de Edward dándole un beso en el cachete y abrazándolo, Edward la alzo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, Bella soltó un gritito y después una carcajada.

Ya!, es hora de dormir, cielo-Dijo Edward.

Buenas noches Eddy!-Dijo Bella riéndose, yendo a su habitación corriendo.

Ven acá pequeño diablillo!-Edward corrió a ella y cargo a Bella y la aventó en su cama, se escucharon ambas carcajadas.

Bella se estaba muriendo de la risa, Edward le estaba haciendo cosquillas, cuando dejo de hacerlo, ella y Edward estaban recuperando el aire.

Es hora de dormir.-Dijo Edward levantándose.

Te quiero mucho Edward.-Dijo Bella repentinamente.

Edward se puso tenso, tenía que esperar solo necesitaba esperar a que Bella viviera un poco, se dio la vuelta y la tomo en sus brazos para sentarla en sus piernas Beso su coronilla, sus ojos, mejillas y su cabello,-No tienes idea Bella de cuanto te quiero yo a ti.

…

**Oficina de Chicago, 1996.**

Sr. Cullen, ¿se le ofrece algo más?-Pregunto la secretaria insinuándose.

No, gracias Irina, puede retirarse.-Contesto Edward fría y secamente mirando su reloj, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, se levantó, tenía que pasar por Bella al colegio.

Nos veremos, mañana, quiero los documentos del señor Withlock firmados mañana en mi escritorio ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina para luego tomar el ascensor, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la escuela, había un poco de trafico así que tomo un atajo.

Cuando llego se estaciono, se encontró con una de las hermanas del colegio, quien aviso a Bella que ya habían llegado por ella.

Edward!-Grito Bella corriendo hacia el, Edward la tomo en su brazos la levanto y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Es hora de ir a casa, pequeña.-Dijo Edward.-¿Tienes hambre?.

Si, mucha.-Contesto Bella

Bien, veremos que preparo Carmen para nosotros.-Dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de su auto.

…

Esa misma noche estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, los relámpagos eran demasiado ruidosos, a pesar de tener ya 12 años, seguía abrazando a copito, Bella ya demasiado ajustada se levantó temblando de frio y miedo, se dirigió al cuarto de Edward, por surte la puerta estaba abierta, Edward estaba dormido sin playera solo con un pantalón, Bella podía ver sus fuertes músculos, tenía el abdomen muy marcado y tenía un pecho muy ancho, Bella no se había percatado de lo velludo que era, no exageradamente, pero era ahora que Bella se percataba de lo apuesto que es Edward Bella se sonrojo, en ese momento trono muy fuerte, Bella soltó un gritito abrazando a copito, Edward despertó.

¿Bella?-Dijo Edward adormilado.

Lo siento, es que…

Está bien,-La interrumpo Edward.-Ven pequeña.

Bella se subió a la cama con copito en sus brazos, Edward la acobijo y la abrazo, Bella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, Edward soltó un suspiro, y la abrazo más fuerte,-buenas noches amor, descansa pequeña.

Buenas noches.-Contesto Bella quedándose dormida en los brazos y el calor de Edward.

Por alguna razón ese lugar en donde se encontraba Bella en los brazos de Edward, continuo durante el resto del año.

…

**Londres, 1999.**

¿Emmet, estas seguro que el testigo va a ir al juicio?.-Pregunto un Edward muy frio.

Totalmente, recibió una fuerte cantidad de dinero por ello, y también es totalmente seguro, que no miente.-Contesto Emmet seriamente.

Bien encárgate del caso Conner, quiero a ese maldito en la cárcel.-Dijo Edward.

A la orden jefe.-Contesto Emmet, en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Buenos días Emmet, Edward.-Dijo Jasper entrando y saludando.

¿Noticias del caso Conner, Emmet?-Pregunto Jasper.

Así es encontré al testigo, hundiremos a ese maldito traficante en la cárcel.-Debo irme para procesar los documentos, adiós Jasper, Edward.-Dijo Emmet despidiéndose.

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?.-Dijo Edward después de que se fue Emmet.

De hecho más bien vine por un consejo,-Dijo Jasper.-no quiero que te ofendas por lo que voy a decir pero esque ya no se que hacer para mantenerme a raya.

A que te refieres Jasper?-Pregunto Edward muy serio.

Bueno, emm.., ¿Qué me dirias si te digo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a la amiga de Bella, alice?-Pregunto Jasper algo nervios.

Entiendo, soy yo el que tiene experiencia, ¿ah?-Dijo Edward.

No, no Edward no es eso, no quiero que sientas que te lo pregun…

¿Es solo un gusto?.-Pregunto Edward, interrumpiéndolo.

No es mucho más.-Dijo Jasper.

La ventaja que tienes es que tú no eres, tan mayor que ella.-Dijo Edward mirando hacia otro lado.

Si bueno aun si, 7 años de diferencia no ayuda mucho.-Dijo Jasper.

Lo único que puedo decirte Jasper, es que si es solo un gusto olvídalo, pero si realmente es amor, amor verdadero Jasper, pelea por él, aférrate a él y lucha.-Dijo Edward.

Jasper solo levanto la mirada para decirle algo pero el teléfono lo interrumpió.

Edward contesto, se puso muy serio, -si, Esme? Que es lo que pasa?

….-

¿Qué es lo que tiene?-Pregunto Edward.

….-

¿Llamaste al doctor?-Pregunto Edward-

….-

De acuerdo, salgo inmediatamente para allá.-Contesto Edward.

…..-

No te preocupes Esme, en menos de 10 minutos estaré ahí, adiós.-Contesto Edward.

Me voy, Bella tiene mucha calentura.-Dijo Edward a Jasper.-hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo?

Jasper observo como Edward levantaba sus cosas a prisa, estaba muy nervioso y por primera vez Jasper vio en Edward un rastro de debilidad y preocupación.

Esta mañana mencionaste que Bella ya estaba mejor, por suerte no le permitiste ir a la escuela hoy también.-Dijo Jasper.

Si es una suerte, adiós Jasper.-Dijo Edward apurado.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

…

Esme entro a la habitación para llevarle el almuerzo a Bella, hoy tampoco había ido a la escuela, hace dos días Bella agarro una infección estomacal muy fuerte, que provoco que le diera calentura, ayer estaba muy bien y se sentía mucho mejor, Bella había convencido a Edward que no se preocupara y le dijo a Edward que se fuera al trabajo y que la llevara a la escuela, Edward acepto ir hoy a la oficina, pero se negó rotundamente a que Bella fuera a la escuela, Bella insistió en que se sentía muy bien o al menos eso pensaban.

Cuando Esme observó a Bella, ella estaba toda sudada, Esme asustada se acercó y le tomo la temperatura, y se asustó, Bella estaba ardiendo, Esme salió de la habitación y tomo el teléfono para marcarle a Edward a su número privado.

Si, Esme? Que es lo que pasa?-Contesto Edward.

Edward!, tienes que venir de inmediato, se trata de Bella!-Dijo Esme muy preocupada.

¿Qué es lo que tiene?-Pregunto Edward.

Se supone que ayer estaba bien Edward, hoy cuando fui a llevarle el almuerzo a su habitación, pero cuando la vi estaba sudada y demacrada, me acerque para ver cómo se sentía, y estaba ardiendo de fiebre!-Dijo Esme apurada.

¿Llamaste al doctor?-Pregunto Edward-

No, quería llamarte a ti primero, pero en cuanto cuelgue lo llamare-Contesto Esme.

De acuerdo, salgo inmediatamente para allá.-Contesto Edward.

Apresúrate!-Dijo Esme.

No te preocupes Esme, en menos de 10 minutos estaré ahí, adiós.-Contesto Edward.

Esme colgó el teléfono, para inmediatamente llamar al doctor, después de llamar al doctor subió para ponerle un paño de agua fría en la frente para bajarle la fiebre a Bella,-¿Esme?-pregunto Bella.

Aquí estoy cariño.-Contesto Esme.

Tengo frio, me duele la cabeza.-Dijo Bella con voz ronca.

Oh cariño, Edward viene en camino y también el doctor.-Dijo Esme, en cuanto escuchó el auto de Edward, Bajo inmediatamente abrirle.

Esme le abrió la puerta.

Qué bueno que llegaste, la temperatura le subió de repente y el medico ya viene en camino.-Dijo Esme subiendo corriendo las escaleras, ya que Edward caminaba demasiado rápido.

¿Cómo esta ella?-Preguntó Edward.

Le duele la cabeza y dice que tiene mucho frio.-Contesto Esme con preocupación en los ojos.

Edward entro a la habitación para ver a una Bella muy demacrada, Edward se quitó el saco y la corbata lo aventó por ahí, se sentó a un lado de la cama.

Dios Esme!, está ardiendo!.-Le dijo Edward enojado,-por favor, prepara la tina con hielo.

Esme salió para preparar la tina.

¿Edward?,-la voz de Bella se escuchaba ronca y seca.

Está bien amor, no hables estoy aquí.-Dijo Edward preocupado.

No me siento muy bien-Contesto Bella.

Lo se amor, lo se.-Dijo Edward.

Edward,-Dijo Esme.- ya está lista la tina.

Edward levanto a Bella en sus brazos y la llevo al baño, cuando empezaba a desvestirla Esme lo detuvo.

Yo me encargo,-Dijo Esme.

Por favor, Esme, está enferma.-Dijo Edward bruscamente y molesto.

Mientras no tenga 21 años, no puedes hacer esto, fue el trato que hiciste con Carlisle y tal vez no signifique que le faltes al respeto, pero si la quieres, déjamela a mí y espera al médico.-Dijo Esme.

Me importa un bledo el maldito trato Esme, ella está enferma.-Contesto Edward furioso.

Desvistió a Bella para dejarla solo en brasear y en pantis y la metió a la tina helada, Bella soltó un gritito.

Es…esta….he..he….la…lada.-Dijo Bella tiritando de frio,-por…por..fa…fa..vor!, sa…saca….me ….de…a…aquí.-Dijo Bella.

Lo siento amor, pero te tiene que bajar la temperatura.-Contesto un Edward muy angustiado.-Esme trae toallas y también ropa para bella, en cuanto la saque me saldré para que la vistas ¿de acuerdo?.

Si, enseguida vuelvo.-Dijo Esme saliendo de la habitación.

Edward observo como Bella tiritaba de frio, Esme entro con toallas, Edward pensó que ya era más que suficiente así que saco a Bella de la tina con la toalla, envuelta, Bella no paraba de temblar por el frio, se la dio a Esme para que la vista Edward se salió para darles espacio, en ese momento sonó el timbre, Edward bajo abrir para recibir al doctor, y la llevo a la habitación para que la revisara, Bella ya estaba presentable, así que mientras el medico la revisaba, Edward tomaba la mano de Bella, Edward hablaba con el medico comentándole lo que habían hecho hace unos minutos antes de que el llegara, y también le preguntaba por cómo estaba Bella.

Bien, el Sr. Cullen hizo un muy buen trabajo bajándole la temperatura, le recetare unos antibióticos, y un jarabe para el estómago, le recomiendo reposo todo este fin de semana y mucho líquido, de preferencia que coma frutas, verduras, y el consomé de pollo le ayudara, veras Bella que el lunes estarás como nueva.-Dijo el doctor dándole la receta a Edward y después tomando sus cosas.

Esme acompaño al doctor a la salida mientras Edward se sentaba a lado de Bella dándole un beso en la frente.-pronto estarás mejor pequeña, además prometiste ayudar a Esme con la cena de bienvenida de Carlisle.

Lo sé, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de ver a Carlisle, un mes sin él, la casa se siente sola cuando no tienes a quien molestar.-Dijo Bella riéndose.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras Bella recostaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Te quiero, y mucho Edward.-Dijo Bella.

Edward la miro con ternura y con ¿deseo?, Bella se extrañó, ¿será posible?, ¿será posible que Edward la mire mucho más que una pequeña hermana?

¿No tienes idea verdad Bella?, no tienes idea de cuánto…, cuanto te quiero Bella, lo eres todo para mí, pero esperare, esperare lo que tenga que esperar, pero te prometo Bella que nadie te querrá como yo te quiero, -Dijo Edward besando su frente.-como yo te adoro,-Dijo besando sus dos ojos.-como yo te deseo.-dijo Edward besando sus labios, fue un beso suave, pero eso no evito un pequeño temblor en Bella y un calor en su interior, Bella correspondió al beso de Edward con su mano en la mejilla, Edward la apretó más contra su cuerpo, y el beso se volvió más apasionado, era la primera vez que besaban a Bella de esa forma, suave, apasionado, un beso lleno de amor.

Bella lo miro, Edward se quedó atrapado en esos hermosos ojos chocolate,- te conquistare, te enamorare, te amare Bella, te are mía Bella solo mía.-Dijo Edward volviéndola a besar, Bella gimió.-Ya te amo Edward desde siempre, para mí siempre fuiste tú.

Mi amor,-Dijo Edward volviéndola a besar suave y salvaje al mismo tiempo, apasionado.-Te amo.

Una suave tos sonó en la habitación, Edward y Bella se separaron para ver a una Esme seria, es hora de que Bella coma un poco y la dejemos descansar, ¿no crees Edward? -Dijo Esme seriamente.

…..

Edward miro a Esme cuando esta entro a la cocina, con los platos vacíos.

Tenía mucha hambre ¿cierto? -Pregunto Edward.

Sí, eso es bueno recuperara fuerzas más rápido.-Contesto Esme.-Ella quiere verte, dice que quiere estar contigo,-Dijo Esme suspirando.- mira Edward, no me opongo en que tú y Bella estén juntos, sé que la amas y también sé que contigo ella estará a salvo, pero aun así creo que al igual que Carlisle pediré respeto por Bella, no, no me mires así Edward si algo tengo muy claro es lo mucho que te gusta el sexo, y por lo que eh escuchado es que eres demasiado fogoso.-le dijo Esme sonrojada.

Edward soltó una carcajada ante el sonrojo de su nana o más bien su futura madre hace 1 años que ella y Carlisle salían y hace 6 meses que su padre le pidió matrimonio, se casaran dentro de un mes.

No te preocupes Esme con Bella tratare de controlarme.-Contesto Edward subiendo a la habitación de Bella.

…

**Dos semanas después.**

Bella estaba saliendo de la escuela, cuando de repente Alice la intercepto.

¡Bella!, qué bueno que te encuentro, ¿todavía sigue en pie lo de nuestra salida este viernes verdad?, Rosalie ya pidió permiso, e ira aun que se quedara a dormir en mi casa tú también puedes que darte si quieres Bella.-Dijo Alice apresurada e hiperactivamente.

Alice, no lo sé sabes cómo es Edward en esas cuestiones, quizá si fuéramos en la tarde, ¿Por qué es necesario salir en la noche?, podemos ir a la plaza en la tarde también sigue abierta.-Contesto Bella.

Si tienes razón pero después de la plaza Rosalie y yo pensábamos en ir a la fiesta que hay en casa de Eric.-Dijo Alice,-vamos Bella casi no vas a fiestas con nosotras.

¿Sera Alice, porque sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las multitudes?, de verdad Alice por que hacer algo salvaje y no algo tranquilo, como venir a mi casa y veamos películas, una pijamada, ya sabes noche de chicas, hasta me dejare ser la Barbie Bella si quieres.-Dijo Bella, ya no tan segura en lo último.

Bella por favor no nos hagas esto, si no hablas con Edward, yo iré y le pediré permiso para que ten quedes a dormir en mi casa.-Contestó Alice molesta.

Pero Alice dijiste que iríamos a la fiesta de Eric.-Contesto Bella sorprendida.

Sí, pero Edward no sabrá eso.-Contesto Alice.

Habla con el Bella antes de que lo haga yo.-Dijo Alice despidiéndose de Bella con un beso en la mejilla, y después yéndose saltando.

Bella se quedó en Shock!, esa pequeña duende le encantaba meterla en problemas.

En ese momento, vio llegar el auto de Edward y fue corriendo hacia el con una sonrisa.

Hola!, dijo Bella saludándolo con un beso rápido en los labios.

Hola, amor.-Dijo Edward tomándole el rostro y darle un beso suave y lento en los labios a comparación del rápido beso de Bella, Bella se sonrojo.

Edward!.-Lo regaño Bella.-nos pueden ver.

Lo siento amor, pero no podía evitarlo.-Contesto Edward sonriendo.

Bella le sonrió, cuando llegaron a la casa Esme les dijo que en 30 minutos estaría la comida, que ella los llamaba, Bella subió a su habitación para poder refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa, Edward en cambio entro a su despacho en la casa para terminas con algunas cosa.

Cuando Bella bajo, la comida no estaba lista así que aprovecho en ir al despacho de Edward para hablar sobre el asunto, antes de que Alice lo haga y la meta en problemas como siempre.

Bella respiro hondo antes de tocar la puerta del despacho se escuchaba la voz de Edward, pareciera que estaba hablando solo, entonces Bella toco la puerta y escucho un suave pase, y entonces Bella entro, Edward le hizo la señal de que pasara, Bella se sentó en la silla enfrente, Edward estaba hablando con Emmet, ella lo conocía y le caía muy bien, la hacía reír mucho, solo lo veía en vacaciones cuando ayudaba a Edward en la oficina, también a Jasper, Alice tenía una seria obsesión por el no paraba de decir que pronto ella sería la futura señora Withlock, Edward interrumpió sus pensamiento.

¿Qué pasa amor, ya está la comida?-Pregunto Edward.-debiste comer primero, no tenías por qué esperarme.

No, no es eso Edward, lo que pasa es que, bueno yo quería saber si,-Bella estaba muy nerviosa.

Cariño, puedes decirme lo que quieras.-Dijo Edward sonriéndole.

Lo que pasa es que Alice quiere que vayamos a la plaza y de ahí a una fiesta en casa de su primo, te lo digo, porque Alice aviso que ella vendría a pedirte permiso de quedarme a dormir en su casa para una pijamada lo cual en pocas palabras sería lo mismo solo que con la mitad de tu permiso.-Dijo Bella rápidamente, esperando la reacción de Edward.

Edward se puso serio.-Si a lo primero, pero no estoy muy seguro a lo segundo Bella.-Contesto Edward.

Bella se paró para sentarse en las piernas de Edward, quien la tomo de la cintura para abrazarla más fuerte, Bella recargo la espalda en su torso y la cabeza en su hombro.-Por favor Edward, casi nunca te pido permiso para salir con las chica además si te hace sentir incomodo llévanos tú, das una vuelta y vuelves por mí.-Dijo Bella mirándolo con sus ojos chocolates.

Edward beso sus labios, después suspiró.-está bien yo pasare por cada una de tus amigas las llevare al plaza, me hablaras cuando salgan para ir a la fiesta esa, yo las llevare, después pasare por ti, ¿de acuerdo cenicienta?.

Si!, -Dijo Bella tomando su rostro y darle un beso, el cual Edward se lo tomo más que en serio ya que el beso se volvió más apasionado, Bella gimió, en eso escucharon el grito de Esme para cenar.

…..

Londres, 2002.

Mike entro al a un restaurante demasiado elegante, estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando vio a la mujer que estaba de espalda hablando muy acaramelada con un hombre, y la espalda al descubierto, esa mujer no cambiaba, pensó Mike aun después de varios años sin verla, ella seguía igual, Mike solo sonrió, quizá ella lo ayudaría a sacarle más dinero a Cullen después de todo ella estuvo casada con el padre del idiota de Edward.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.** Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**P.D.**

**Bella tiene 18 años.**

**Edward tiene 32 años, si mis cuantas son correctas XD.**

**P.D 2.**

**La idea es mia completamente, solo el lemon lo copie de un libro de Castalia Cabott.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

**Londres, 2002**

Pero mira nada mas lo que el viento trajo!-Se acerco Mike a René,-Años sin verte,-Dijo Mike sonriendo al ver lo sorprendida que estaba al igual que su acompañante que lo miraba extrañado.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó René entre sorprendida y molesta.

Mike solo se carcajeo-Esta es la forma en la que saludas a tu hijastro René?- Contesto Mike con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hijastro?.- Pregunto Su compañero mirando a René.-Lo siento cielo es el hijo de mi primer esposo, quien murió de un… de un…

Paro cardiaco.-Contesto Mike.

Sí, eso, fue hace muchos años, discúlpame Querido, el es el hijo de Charlie Michael Swan, Mike él es mi prometido, Aro Volturi.-Michael lo saludo tomándole la mano,- es un placer en conocerlo Señor Volturi.

El placer es mío Mike, porque no te sientas con nosotros?- Pregunto Aro.

No, se lo agradezco no quiero molestar.-Dijo Mike sonriéndole a René.

No es molestia, para nada en abso….. Disculpen debo contestar esta llamada, cielo es importante.-Dijo Aro mirando a René, se levanto y salió para tomar la llamada.

Cuando René lo vio salir se volteo furiosa a Mike-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Creo que eso debería preguntártelo a ti, querida, después de todo eres mi madrasta, y la madre de mi media hermana.-Dijo Mike sonriendo.

Estoy saliendo con mi prometido pero claro eso no es asunto tuyo, así que vayamos al grano, que es lo que quieres.-Dijo René molesta y ansiosa por deshacerse de él.

Necesito Sacarle más dinero a los Cullen, el estúpido de Edward convenció al anciano para que me bloqueara las tarjetas de crédito, así que aquí me tienes, viniendo a ti para que ambos saquemos el jugo.-Dijo Mike haciendo la propuesta a René.

Tu propuesta me parece interesante, pero Carlisle me deposita suficiente dinero cada mes para darme mis lujos gracias a la custodia de Isabela, así que estoy cómoda así, sin mencionar que no soy estúpida para crear la ira Cullen,-Dijo René.- Escúchame bien, Mike, escúchame con mucha atención, si quieres tener tu estilo de vida de mantenido aun con poco dinero, nunca, jamás, en tu vida, se te ocurra provocar la ira Cullen y mucho menos con el estúpido de Edward.

Eres una puta cobarde.-Dijo Mike molesto.

A mí no me hables así imbécil, porque puedo ir con Carlisle a informarle de tu propuesta, así que no te metas conmigo.-Dijo René furiosa.

Mike ya no dijo nada solo la miro y dijo.-Años in vernos y ahora que me ves no preguntas por tu hija, muy mal René.

Sabes perfectamente que poco mee interesa esa mocosa de… 10…11…12 o los años que tenga.

Vaya se ve que no sabes absolutamente nada, y como veo que no te interesa gracias por nada René, dijo Mike levantándose para irse.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Cullen, Londres 2002.<strong>

No me iré sin ella!.-Dijo Edward molesto,- si quieres que vaya a Chicago a supervisar la nueva empresa, llevaré a Bella conmigo.

Edward, entiende que Esme y yo cuidaremos de Bella mientras tu estas en Chicago.-Dijo Carlisle,-veras que cuando regreses ella seguirá aquí, además prometiste que le darias su espacio.

Y tu entiende padre que sin ella no me iré a Chicago.- Contesto Edward

Nana?

Si Bella.-Volteo Esme para mirarla sentada een el banco de cocina.

Crees que, Carlisle, me deje ir con Edward a Chicago?-Pregunto Bella timida.

No lo sé cariño, sabes que Carlisle solo quiere lo mejor para ti verdad al igual que Edward.-Contesto Esme.

Lo sé es solo que no quiero que él se vaya sin mi.-Dijo Bella tristemente,- No soportaría estar lejos de él Nana.

Esme la miro enternecida, ella a veces no comprendía la sobreprotección de Edward hasta que empezó a salir con Carlisle y enamorarse de el, entendía por lo que su pequeña estaba pasando,- todo saldrá bien pequeña.

Además en dado caso de que te tengas que quedar aquí, siempre esta Mike aquí para cuidarte no?,-Dijo Esme guiñándole el ojo.

Bella solo soltó una pequeña carcajada, en ese momento Edward entro a la cocina.-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia pequeña?,- Bella brinco y cuando lo vio salto del banco para abrazarlo, Edward la tomo en sus brazos dando vueltas con ella riendo.

Esme sonrió feliz, y contesto a su pregunta.- Decíamos que en dado caso de que te fueras a Chicago, Mike siempre estaría aquí para cuidar de ella.

Edward gruño y dijo.- Sobre mi cadáver.

Bella y Esme soltaron un carcajada ante su broma.

Además, usted jovencita debería empezar arreglar sus cosas, nos vamos dentro de tres días a Chicago.

Bella sonrió y soltó unos grititos.- Edward!, es en serio!.-Bella brinco sobre el y lo abrazo enredando su piernas alrededor de las caderas de Edward,- Así es pequeña ve a tu Habitación y arregla tus cosas.

Bella se soltó dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 2002<strong>

Ya estamos aquí,- Dijo Edward indicándole al mayordomo donde dejar las maletas,- Carmen será nuestra cocinera y ama de llaves en cuanto llegue te la presentaré cielo.

Bella solo asintió, fue a su habitación para acomodar sus cosas mientras tanto, en una semana entraría a la universidad, así que quería tener todo listo para conocer un poco de Chicago con su novio.

Edward llego por detrás para abrazarla y después darle un beso apasionado, Bella gimio y lo abrazo mas fuerte para que se acercara mas,-No pequeña, aun no, pero sabes que te amo ¿cierto?- Bella asintió con los ojos contestando un te amo.

Habían pasado dos meses entre que Bella la universidad, Edward el trabajo, salidas juntos, manoseos y besos juntos.

Hasta que una noche Bella fue a su habitación y a ver películas con Edward, estaban viendo una de las películas favoritas de Bella, estaban tan cómodos que cuando Bella lo miró, Edward bajó su cabeza y la besó, Bella solo atinó a abrir su boca ante el tibio y consolador contacto de los labios y de la lengua de Edward, lo dejó entrar como un remolino sin freno. Su sabor se imprimió en ella y supo que se volvería adicta, Edward parecía una roca a la cual era posible asirse, esa calma desapareció cuando sintió que Edward dio rienda suelta a un hambre tan voraz que por un segundo sintió que sería incapaz de colmarlo, los suaves gemidos de Edward hicieron desaparecer el miedo de Bella.

Edward se sentía borracho, mareado, hambriento, muy hambriento, de su sabor, de su calor, de repente la boca de Bella parecía ser el lugar más perfecto del mundo, su calor y sus dulces gemidos, lo llenaron de gozo. La deseaba, aquí, ahora, con una fuerza que jamás había sentido.

Edward levantó una de sus manos hasta sus pechos, la frágil tela de su vestido no pareció ser barrera para sus dedos. Sus senos no eran muy grandes sólo del tamaño perfecto, como si hubiesen sido hechos para él. Su pezón se había endurecido bajo su toque convirtiéndose en un pequeño y duro botón que empujaba con fuerza contra su palma. Parecía latir y llamarlo. Y Edward respondió a su llamada rápidamente.

Desprendió los botones de su delantera y su mano se apoderó de su seno con la misma voracidad con que la besaba. El aire se volvió denso a su alrededor. Cuando sus dedos tomaron su pezón, el fuerte quejido de Bella lo volvió loco.

Soltó sus labios y bajó al tenso botón, enrojecido después de haberlo apretado, con su mano recogió su seno e irguió un poco más, adelantándolo hacia su hambrienta boca.

Cuando el pezón llenó su boca, nada más existió, por un segundo sólo lo sintió chuparla, con fuerza, con ansias, con absoluta concentración, como si fuera la única cosa en el universo que tuviera sentido para él. Y Bella comprendió que para ella era exactamente igual.

Bella solo gemía y buscaba acercarse más, como si fuera posible, estaba completamente pegada a él. Los sonidos de succión se mezclaban con sus jadeos y gemidos, Bella abrió sus ojos en su nube de placer.

Verlo mamar ruidosamente le quitó el resto de cordura que le quedaba, Edward se levanto de la cama para sentarse colocando a Bella en su regazo.

Edward bajó sus manos hacia el ruedo de su delgado vestido, y comenzó un lento acariciar hacia arriba por sus delgados muslos, subiendo más y más su vestido, rozando con su ásperos dedos su pierna.

Un rápido recorrido y tan lerdo a la vez. Edward desesperaba por tenerla desnuda en sus brazos, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos y allí estaba maldiciendo su suerte.

La caricias, que sabía subían hacia dónde esperaba con desesperante ansia, los sonidos de succión de su boca y sus propios gemidos llevaron a Bella a un estado de efervescencia que la cegó a todo lo que no fuera este enorme hombre asumiendo el total y completo control de su cuerpo y sus sentidos

Cuando los dedos de Edward llegaron hasta sus bragas Bella creyó percibir el sonido del delicado encaje siendo rasgado. Y no le importó.

Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba poseerla. Edward dejó su enrojecido pezón, miró su cara completamente absorta en su placer, manipuló su cuerpo, la izó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sentada en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas ante él.

Bella solo fue consciente del calor de sus ojos, no de que ya no tenía bragas, ni tampoco de que la pechera de su vestido estaba completamente abierta bajo sus ojos. Sus senos se sentían pesados bajo su mirada.

Edward la rodeó con sus manos, sujetando su vestido, levantándolo, pasando sus manos, grandes y fuertes por sus nalgas. Manos que se detuvieron allí, la agarraron y la atrajeron decididamente sobre su polla aún apretada bajo su bragueta.

Edward se tomó un segundo para mirarla. Su vestido estaba desprendido, sus pezones se erguían descaradamente frente a él. Sus piernas desnudas estaban abiertas casi completamente, sus propios muslos, gruesos y fuertes la mantenían así. De repente bajó su vista hacia su coño. Mojado, rosado, tan… tan mojado… una de sus manos dejo la taza de su nalga y subió inconscientemente hacia él.

Un dedo avanzó y recorrió sus labios vaginales con todo el tiempo del mundo, de adelante hacia atrás para luego volver y una vez más. Para luego detenerse un segundo e introducirse en ella mientras la palma de su mano esta vez ahuecaba el montículo de su sexo.

Lo introdujo, hasta el fondo, y lo sacó, para luego volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez hasta que los gemidos de Bella lo trajeron a la realidad. Sacó el dedo, mantuvo sus ojos en los suyos y lo llevó a su boca, delante de ella. Mientras Bella lo miraba entre soñolienta y perdida, lo chupó. Chupó el húmedo roció que su calor había provocado en ella.

Bella jamás había visto a un hombre hacer esto, su corazón retomó sus latidos, y el ruido y el ritmo fueron ensordecedores. Solo lo miró, aguantando la respiración, solo consciente de su boca subiendo y bajando sobre su dedo hasta dejarlo limpio.

Bella dio un fuerte respingo que fue nada más que un recordatorio de que debía seguir respirando, Edward levantó su cabeza bajó su mano a sus costados y volvió a posarla sobre sus nalgas, Bella se estremeció cuando sus dedos húmedos mojaron las mejillas de su culo.

—¡Libérame! —la voz de Edward era ronca, casi desconocida, oscura—, ¡libérame Bella! —le ordenó.

Bella lo miró y cuando comprendió lo que le pedía se dirigió al botón, lo desprendió y luego abrió el cierre de su bragueta y lo bajó

—¡Sácala!

Bella metió sus pequeños dedos y atrapó la enorme verga que pugnaba por liberarse, inmediatamente se irguió hasta casi su ombligo. Bella miró la enorme cabeza rojiza, en su ojo una perla de líquido parecía llamarla.

Bella no se opuso, bajó su mano y un dedo delicadamente tomó la gota y la llevó a sus labios, su sabor la sorprendió. Tierra y océano. Jamás había sentido el sabor de un hombre. Mientras su boca chupaba levantó sus ojos hacia Edward.

Edward parecía incapaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones, así que sse desvistió, se quito los pantalones de pijama, y la camisa, después tomo a Bella para quitarle el vestido completamente, se sentó al borde de la cama, la levantó, la izó tomándola del culo.

Las rodillas de Bella se apoyaron en la cama alrededor de sus piernas, y cuando Edward se dio cuenta, la soltó, tomó su polla con su mano, y la dirigió hacia el centro de Bella, colocándose en su entrada miró a Bella y le dijo:

—Tómame —Su voz fue un viento oscuro, salvaje, indomable que arrastró a Bella a un viaje sin retorno.

Bella obedeció y bajó sobre él. Lentamente. Intentando ajustarse a su grosor. Ella lo atrapó en su cuerpo, lo recibió centímetro por centímetro. Edward miraba su rostro. Bella había cerrado sus ojos y su cara reflejaba absoluta concentración y un poco de dolor. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras la polla de Edward entraba lentamente hasta que se sintió el himen y vio la expresión de dolor de Bella, Edward la calmo con palabras cariñosas y llenas de amor y pasión, ya completamente asentada, Edward estaba quieto, solo su respiración irregular parecía ser la única manifestación de vida.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Allí estaba enfocado en ella, sus verdes ojos parecían insondables pozos y en ese instante todo su universo se centró en esa cálida oscuridad.

Edward respiró y la izó elevándola para dejarla caer iniciando una fricción que hizo a Bella cerrar sus ojos ante la aturdidora oleada de placer que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Bella solo pudo levantar sus manos, y posarla sobre sus hombros para iniciar la cabalgata más increíble de su vida.

En esa posición, cada embate de Edward raspaba su clítoris, Bella intentaba asir su mente a algo, aferrarse antes de dejarse llevar por esa increíble sensación que parecía nacer en su coño y extenderse como un huracán por todo su cuerpo.

Pero el huracán, ganó, la arrasó, la arrastró hacia un lugar en el que jamás había estado. Bella creyó por un segundo que moriría y ni siquiera lo lamentó. El intenso placer explotó en su cuerpo dejándola sin fuerzas, completamente perdida.

Sólo pudo caer sobre el cuerpo de Edward mientras sentía que la tomaba de sus nalgas y la izaba sobre su asta una y otra y otra vez, para explotar dentro de ella en un orgasmo poderoso.

Bella sintió como en un sueño su semen derramándose con fuerza dentro suyo, chorro tras chorro, mientras su cabeza apoyada en su pecho recogía el galopante desborde de sus latidos.

Edward apenas podía respirar. Acaba de tener el orgasmo más fuerte que jamás hubiera tenido, dejó pasar los minutos, mientras ambos se reponían. Bella era una muñeca desmadejada en sus brazos. Quieta. Inmóvil. Sólo la sentía respirar.

Levantó sus manos y la tomó de sus brazos intentando levantarla de su cuerpo, irguiéndola.

—Bella, amor, ¿estás bien?

Bella pareció salir de un trance.

—¿Qué… qué me pasó? —Preguntó con una vocecita cristalina,

—¿Qué te pasó? Qué… nos pasó, dirás mejor. —Edward hablaba con dificultad, su cuerpo aún temblaba.

Edward aún estaba dentro suyo, a sujetó manteniéndola donde estaba. Edward bajó la vista.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un orgasmo? ¡Dios, acaba de tener su primer orgasmo! Y había sido tan potente que hasta le había provocado alucinaciones. ¡Un orgasmo! Bella, creyó que había muerto quemada en sus brazos.

Mientras su cabeza pensaba a mil, su pequeño forcejeó, solo había logrado que nuevamente Edward se pusiera duro, Bella lo miró asustada.

—No… no puedes querer… —su balbuceo sólo provocó una sonrisa endemoniada en los ojos de Edward.

—Parece que si… amor. Parece que sí. —Edward colocó sus manos bajo sus nalgas, y volvió a subirla. Bella inspiró con fuerza y acompañó su movimiento con sus pechos, que subieron y bajaron tan lentamente como la iba penetrando.

La sonrisa de Edward se amplió. Dios, estaba listo para una segunda sesión cuando ni siquiera se había repuesto de la primera. Ver a Bella intentando respirar, mordiendo su labio inferior ante el placer de sentir todo el largo de su polla lo elevó directmente al más alto nivel de lujuria en cuestión de segundos.

La miró y la vio mientras la bajaba sobre su pene. La cara de Bella reflejaba su placer, sus ojos se enfocaron en los suyos para luego cerrarse y dejarse llevar por el ritmo de Edward; Toda la fortaleza de Edward se enfocó en sus brazos, Bella estaba demasiada perdida en su placer para colaborar. No duraría mucho, no cuando el placer era tan intenso.

Cuando Bella gritó Edward perdió su cordura y se corrió, cuando recobró el sentido, Edward comprendió que ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Bella parecía desmayada en sus brazos.

La levantó para salir de ella y a medida que la levantaba sus jugos combinados dejaban caer delgados hilos sangre, semen y el jugo mismo de Bella entre sus muslos, Bella estaba dormida sobre si, así que la izó de su cuerpo con cuidado, la colocó a su lado y la miró, ver su sexo, mojado con sus jugos y su semen, su coño se veía adorable mente enrojecido, un hilo de nacarado semen se había instalado en el interior de sus muslos.

Edward se estiró desnudo para abrazarla una sonrisa traviesa cambio su cara. Era feliz, la amaba con toda su alma y vida propia, la miró dormir y tomó el dobladillo de las sabanas, para cubrirlos a ambos, luego miró sus senos y sonrió eran preciosos.

**Oigan de verdad que perdón por la tardanza la verdad es que la falta de inspiración y la universidad no ayuda mucho, mil disculpas de verdad mátenme si quieren pero miren ya lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta.**

**Ya empezare otra vez con las actualizaciones, en el caso de ardiente obsesión, seguiré con la historia pero después de terminar con fuego en la sangre ok.**

**Recuerden que esta historia no va hacer muy larga ok aun estoy en si van a ser 10 o 12 capítulos aun no lo sé, bueno besos y disfruten la historia.**

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**P.D.**

**Bella tiene 18 años.**

**Edward tiene 32 años, si mis cuantas son correctas XD.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

Bella estaba recostada sobre la cama boca abajo, la sabana solo tapaba de su cintura hacia abajo, el sol iluminaba su espalda descubierta, esa espalda, blanca y cremosa.

Edward tenía ganas de tomarla de nuevo, viéndola desde el marco de la puerta, sintió crecer su deseo, pero debía esperar Bella necesitaba descansar, su primera vez había sido muy intensa, Edward se culpo por eso, quizá la había lastimado, y el no se había dado cuenta.

Amaba a esta mujer, ella es mía, mía, mía, se decía Edward por dentro, no dejare que nadie se le acerque ni que le hagan daño, sobre mi cadáver pensó Edward.

Escucho el ruido de unas llaves y la puerta de su penthause abrirse, era Carmen, pensó Edward, como estaba completamente desnudo se puso unos pantalones los que vio primero en la silla, bajo las escaleras y se acerco a Carmen.

Buenos días Sr. Cullen.-Dijo Carmen mientras guardaba sus cosas en el cuarto de servicio.

Buenos días Carmen.- Contesto Edward.- Empiece por el desayuno para Bella y para mi, y Bella tenia antojo de un jugo de frutas ayer, si tenemos frutas suficientes prepáresela, y para mi un café, ya sabe sin azúcar y bien cargado, y agregue un poco de kiwi, melón, y plátano en un plato para Bella, aparte de los huevos y el jugo, por favor Carmen.

Enseguida Sr. Cullen, ¿quiere que suba el desayuno o bajaran a desayunar?-Pregunto Carmen.

No, bajaremos nosotros, pero en cuanto esté listo el desayuno, no se moleste en avisarnos, bajaremos nosotros.-Contesto Edward dando se vuelta sin permitirse escuchar un de acuerdo señor cullen.

Regreso a la habitación y vio que Bella aun seguía dormida, sintió su excitación crecer, se acerco a Bella y empezó a besar su espalda,-Despierta amor, ya amaneció y es hora de despertar.- Decía Edward mientras besaba su espalda y metía las manos para acariciar su pezones.

Mhmhm.. Edward,-Bella despertó y tomo una de su manos para llevarla a su vagina, y el acariciara su clítoris al principio se dijo que estaba loca, pero también se dijo, es Edward el amor de tu vida, como si ya no te hubiera visto desnuda ya.

Al principio Edward se sorprendió pero luego sonrió, la amaba, amaba a esta mujer,- Mhmm.. Creo que eh despertado a un Monstruo sexual.-Dijo Edward mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su clítoris.

Bella gimió-por favor Edward hazme el amor.-Dijo Bella suplicando.

Oh cariño no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor, pero aun estas un poco las timada.-Contesto Edward dando le la vuelta para tener a la vista sus hermosos pezones, tomo uno en su boca para chuparlo, lamerlo, morderlo un poco y estirándolo, Bella gimió tomando los cabellos de Edward para acercarlo más a ella, las caderas de Bella se movían para poder sentir su polla, se dio cuenta que Edward tenia puesto un pantalones e intento quitárselos con sus pies, Edward al darse cuenta de eso sonrió.

Edward se despego de Bella para quitarse los pantalos y Bella gimio, El solo sonrio y tomo una de las piernas de Bella para estirarla, mientras veía su monte de venus acaricio sus bellos vaginales y busco e nuevo el botón de su clitoria para acariciarlos, Bella gimio moviéndose al son de sus manos gimiendo,-Edward por favor te los suplico, tomame, por favor amor, tomame!.- Edward gimio maldiciendo.

Tomo a Bella dde las caderas, y se enterro en ella,-Aghh!,… Bee.. .!.

Si!.. por favor..! no pares..no parees!..-Grito Bella tratando de moverse contra el frustrada por que Edward la detuviera.

Despacio mi amor, despacio.-Dijo Edward con dificultad.

No!, ahora!.. por favor Edward!, duroo!.. lo quiero duroo..!.-Gimio Bella gritándole.

Maldición….!-Grito Edward.

Salió de ella despacio para entrar en el ella de un solo golpe, duro fuerte, asi como entro volvió a salir y volvió a golpear, Bella lo sentía duro, fuerte rico, quería que fuera mas rápido,- Ed…wa…rd…ma..a..as .ra…a..a.. ….d..d…doo.-Edward al escucharla, cumplió su ordenes fue mas rápido, mas duro, dentro y fuera dentro y fuera, Edward se acerco para besar su labio de decirle un te amo, Bella al escucharle le contesto un te amo, también.

Edward no paraba y Bella se sentía en una nube, sentia su polla entrar y salir de ella, era una sensación deliciosa, difícil de explicar, era algo, rico a pesar de que Edward la estaba tomando, duro fuerte y rápido ya estaba sintiendo ese nudo en su vientre, ése aviso de que ahí venia su primer orgasmo, Edward la sintió, así que paro de repente, Bella gimió en señal de protesta, pero Edward la ignoro la puso boca abajo, tomo sus manos y la obligo a que se sostuviera de la cabecera de la cama, dejo sus piernas abierta y arremetió contra ella por detrás, Bella grito, de placer, quería mas Edward acelero las embestidas, y Bella no dejaba de bailar con el, sintió que las piernas le temblaban ahí venia su primer orgasmo, Bella grito, de placer y Edward solo gruño la beso para poder callar su gritos Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás, empapada de sudor al igual que Edward, se quería volver a dormir pero al parecer Edward tenía otros planes, fue ahí cuando se percato que Edward no se había corrido y que aun estaba duro.

Bella vio a Edward que aun estaba detrás de ella y vio en sus ojos y en su sonrisa que al parecer esto apenas había empezado, Bella estaba sorprendida sin mencionar que ya se sentía agotada primero se maldijo y se pregunto es que acaso nunca se cansa?

Edward se acerco a su oído sonriendo y excitado le dijo.- Lista para el segundo round.

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, 2002<strong>

Michael, estaba desesperado necesitaba dinero, y el maldito de Edward le mandaba una mensualidad que no le servía para nada necesitaba conseguir dinero de una forma rápida, así que si Edward no le quería dar más dinero tendría que pedírselo a Bella.

Pero, y si Bella se negaba, debía encontrar una forma pero, ¿Cuál?

Entonces abrió un cajón y dentro estaba una pistola, se le vino una idea a la mente y sonrió, al diablo con la ira Cullen, si no le quedaba otra opción aquí estaba el plan C.

* * *

><p>Edward llevo a Bella a un restaurant muy elegante y decidió proponerle matrimonio de una vez por todas, ya habían terminado de cenar, Edward estaba tomando un café mientras que Bella tomaba un te helado de limón con miel.<p>

Estas ansiosa por ingresar pronto a la universidad pequeña?- pregunto Edward sonriendo.

Ansiosa y nerviosa- Contesto Bella.

¿Y eso a que se debe?, ¿sabes que si no estás cómoda en esa universidad lo único que tienes que hacer es decírmelo y buscare otra para cierto?- contesto Edward preocupado.

Bella sonrió y le dijo.- Podrías dejar de preocuparte tanto, estoy bien, solo estoy nerviosa porque conoceré a gente nueva y sabes que no soy una persona muy sociable que digamos.

Lo sé, lo siento, quizá exagere un poco.- Contesto Edward un poco más tranquilo.

Por cierto hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo Edward sonriendo, Bella lo miro sonriendo y pregunto de que se trataba.

Bella, te amo, desde que te conocí, me golpeaste duro, eras y eres la cosa más hermosa en este mundo, en mi mundo, la persona más dulce y cariñosa, espere años por este momento quería que crecieras un poco mas pero de verdad ya no puedo esperar, eres mi vida entera, mi pasado, mi presente y quiero que seas mi futuro princesa.-dijo Edward.

Bella lo miro con una sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad, yo también te amo Edward, no tienes idea de cuánto, también eres mi vida Edward, te amo, mucho, demasiado.-Dijo Bella sonriendo.

Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿sabes por qué?, por que como ya dije quiero que seas mi futuro, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, a tu lado.-Bella sonrió.

Quiero que seas mi amiga, mi amante, mi compañera,-Dijo Edward observando cómo Bella empezaba a derramar lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos, pero la sabia que eran lágrimas de felicidad, Edward continuo.- la madre de mis hijos.- Cuando Edward termino esa última palabra escucho el sollozo de Bella, ella estaba llorando de felicidad de todas las palabras que le había dicho.

Edward sonrió, y dijo.- Isabella Marie Swan Dweywer, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Edward escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y un sollozo de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Oigan de verdad que perdón por la tardanza la verdad es que la falta de inspiración y la universidad no ayuda mucho, mil disculpas de verdad mátenme si quieren pero miren ya lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta.<strong>

**Ya empezare otra vez con las actualizaciones, en el caso de ardiente obsesión, seguiré con la historia pero después de terminar con fuego en la sangre ok.**

**Recuerden que esta historia no va hacer muy larga ok aun estoy en si van a ser 10 o 12 capítulos aun no lo sé, bueno besos y disfruten la historia.**

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**P.D.**

**Bella tiene 18 años.**

**Edward tiene 32 años, si mis cuantas son correctas XD.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

><p>Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Edward, -Edward!, que bueno que llegas!.-Dijo Bella con una sonrisa y muy animada.<p>

Hola amor! que tal tu día? , Buenas tardes Carmen,-Dijo Edward entrando por la puerta, dirigiéndose directamente hasta Bella y darle un beso en los labios!.

Buenas tardes señor Cullen.-Regreso el saludo la cocinera.

Bella le regreso el beso.- Todo bien amor, un poco tedioso el día pero tedioso el día pero estuvo bien, -Dijo Bella acariciándole la mejilla y el cabello, mientras Edward la tenía entre su brazos firmes y una de sus manos en la mejilla de su dama.

Tedioso ¿por que?, amor sabes que si no estás cómoda con tu carrera tu puedes…-Bella lo interrumpió.

Amor, tranquilo, no te preocupes la carrera no tiene nada de malo, me gusta lo que estoy estudiando, pero nos dejaron leer una lista de libros, para entregar un análisis dentro de mes y medio, los libros ya los leí anteriormente, no me molesta volver a leerlos, pero esperaba algo nuevo, creo que estoy muy adelantada para mi clase es todo.- Termino de decir Bella.

¿Quieres que hable con la universidad para que te hagan un examen y así puedas estar en un semestre más adelante?, amor solo dímelo y con una llamada todo estará listo.-Dijo Edward mirándola con ternura y amor, sabiendo que Bella rechazaría su propuesta.

No, voy a superar este obstáculo, nada me detendrá.-Dijo Bella firmemente.

Esa es mi chica.-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

Edward tomo a Bella en sus brazos para darle un beso, apasionado, Bella soltó un gemido y enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, mientras este ultimo la acercaba hacia su cuerpo parra que notara como su polla estaba despertando.

Señor, Señorita, la comida ya está lista para servirse.-Intervino Carmen.

Gracias Carmen enseguida vamos.-Dijo Edward.

Edward se acerco al oído de Bella para decirle,-Como quisiera que fuera de noche para quedarnos solos y hacerte mía, te imaginas tu y yo follando en la cocina, quizá eso le dé una lección a Carmen para que no nos interrumpa ¿no crees?.-Dijo Edward de una manera sensual a lo cual Bella se sonrojo.

Edward!, -exclamo Bella sonrojada dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo de Edward, a lo que este ultimo solo sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Terminando de cenar Carmen levanto los platos para lavarlos y aviso que se retiraba y que los veía mañana, Bella soltó un frio adiós y gracias mientras Bella lo decía muy animada.<p>

Porque eres así de frio con Carmen ella es muy amable ayudándonos a limpiar la casa y haciéndonos la cena.-Dijo Bella mirando a Edward.

No lo hace por amable Bella, lo hace porque le pago para que lo haga, cielo,-Dijo Edward.- y porque estamos teniendo esta discusión, cuando lo que quiero es hacerte el amor.-Dijo Edward a lo que Bella se sonrojo.

Siempre quieres distraerme del tema, cuando hablamos, porque siem….-Edward interrumpió a Bella besándola suavemente pero apasionado al mismo tiempo, Edward se levanto del sillón con Bella en brazos.

Edward subió las escaleras para ir directamente a su habitación, la habitación en el cual ambos dormías y hacían el amor, Edward se paro en medio de la habitación para besarla, acariciando su espalda y su cintura y después apretar ese respingón trasero de su amada, Edward apretó a Bella hacia sí, para que ella sintiera como estaba su polla, dura y lista para penetrar esa hermosa vagina.

Ves como me tienes amor, listo y ansioso por ti.-Dijo Edward besando el cuello de Bella, mientras esta gemía, Edward se separo un poco para quitarle la blusa y el sujetador, al verla sin ninguna de estas prendas Edward aprovecho para amamantar, besar y chupas sus pezones. - deliciosa. -Decía Edward mientras chupaba, Bella solo gemía del placer que está sintiendo, tomando a Edward de sus cabellos para acercarlos más a ella.

Bella se sentía extasiada, quito la corbata de Edward para después arrancar la camisa y escuchando la suave risa de Edward cuando los botones volaron por la habitación, a lo que Bella se sonrojo, en venganza Bella tomo la polla de Edward sobr el pantalón y la apretó Edward soltó un gruñido.-Mi niña traviesa.

Tu tienes la culpa por burlarte de mi.-Dijo Bella, Edward la cargo y la aventó en la cama, quitándole las botas, luego el pantalón y de paso las bragas, le abrió la pierna, y se acerco a su coño todo depilado, dirigiéndose a su clítoris, los beso lo mamo, lo mordió como chupa chups, Bella soltó un grito de placer, amaba todo lo que Edward la hacía sentir,- Edward.- gimió Bella por favor.

Edward la ignoro y chupo más fuerte, Bella se arqueo gimiendo y gritando Edward, por favor, me voy a correr, pero Edward ignoro completamente sus suplicas siguió chupando su clítoris y prenetando su vagina con la lengua, entonces sintió como Bella se tensaba, se arqueaba vio como apretaba sus manos en la almohada y empezó a temblar por el grado del orgasmos y gritaba, al mismo tiempo que se corría, Edward seguía chupando sin parara hasta tragar todos los líquidos de Bella.

Bella estaba boca arriba, intentando regularizar su respiración, pero apenas llevaba dos respiros agitados cuando de repente sintió una penetración dura y rápida, Bella soltó un grito, después otro y otro, sintiendo el mete y saca de Edward, no solo estaba yendo rápido, si no duro, Edward hizo una inclinación con su pene logrando tocar el punto G de Bella, Esta ultimo soltó otro grito.-Edward!

Eso es mi amor, siénteme, siente como mi polla te hace sentir.- Decía Edward gruñendo.

Edward sintió como Bella se tensaba, eso quería decir que estaba a punto de correrse.- Córrete mi amor, quiero sentir tu elixir alrededor de mi polla.

Bella se corrió, su cuerpo temblaba como vibrador, Edward la volteo para que quedara boca abajo, y levantándole el trasero volviéndola a penetrar, conforme ambos cuerpos bailaban y sudaban Bella no había terminado su anterior orgasmo cuando vino otro, entonces Edward se tenso cuando sintió a Bella correrse y él la siguió con un fuerte gruñido.

Ambos estaban agitados, sudados, Edward tomo a Bella para que quedara encima de él, mientras Bella se quedaba dormida en su pecho, cuando Edward noto se unió a ella en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Bella estaba saliendo de la universidad cuando de repente sonó su teléfono, era un número desconocido, Bella frunció el ceño preguntándose quién era, Edward era demasiado sobre protector en ese sentido "Nunca contestes un número desconocido", decía Edward, pero Edward no estaba aquí, pensó Bella, así que se armo de valor y contesto el teléfono, - ¿hola?<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mike acababa de colgar el teléfono, "Maldición!", pensó Mike, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo matarían si no pagaba en un mes, pero es que la miseria que le daba Edward al mes no le alcanzaba, Mike se disponía a salir de su departamento para volverle a pedir un aumento a Edward, pero luego pensó el pérdida de tiempo, el no le rogaría ese imbécil no lo ayudaría, y ahora parece que el maldito viejo de Carlisle lo apoya.<p>

No le quedaba de otra tendría que hablar con Bella, ella se apiadaría de él y lograría convencer al imbécil de Edward que le pagara la deuda de juego, pero para eso no solo tenía que marcarle y pedirle ese favor.

Tenía que tratar a la estúpida como su "adorada" hermana, no quería perder el tiempo con esa mocosa pero no le quedaba de otra, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, "quizá me guste lo que vea" pensó Mike con una sonrisa.

Tenía que moverse, Mike tomo el teléfono de su departamento para marcar el numero celular de Bella ya que ni loco marcaba la casa donde Edward la podría escuchar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Hola?- Contesto una dulce voz.<p>

Mike se tenso, "demonios!", pensó Mike su estúpida hermana tenía una voz dulce, Mike se dio cuenta que su miembro estaba duro y excitado, al darse cuenta de esto sonrió.

Hola Hermanita.- Contesto Mike.

Mike, ¿eres tú?, Contesto una Bella sorprendida.

Quien si mas hermanita.- Dijo Mike divertido.

¿Cómo supiste mi número? – Pregunto Bella preocupada.

Un pajarito me lo dio.- Contesto Mike simplemente.

¿Y a que debo el placer de tu llamada? –Contesto Bella molesta.

Tranquila hermanita, que no puedo llamarte por que te extrañaba.-Dijo Mike divertido.

Seamos sinceros Mike, a ti nunca te importe así que no veo la razón por la que me hayas llamado.- Dijo Bella con cautela.

En realidad es que aunque no lo creas te extrañaba Bella, ¿crees que podríamos vernos para tomar un café?- Propuso Mike.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>En realidad es que aunque no lo creas te extrañaba Bella, ¿crees que podríamos vernos para tomar un café?- Propuso Mike.<p>

Bella esta consternada y extrañada, no sabía que pensar, durante años Mike la había ignorado y ahora la llamaba diciéndole que la extrañaba y que quería verla, algo que había deseado cuando era niña, que su hermano mayor la abrazara, la apoyara y la protegiera, como lo que era su hermana menor.

Edward había tomado ese puesto, el puesto de su protector, pero no como un hermano protegía a su hermana, sino como un hombre protegiendo a su mujer.

Entonces Bella, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? - Dijo Mike al otro lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, sorry por la tardanza jiji pero aqui estael capi!, lo prometido es deuda, por cierto feli años por super mega mega atrasado ehh!.<strong>

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**P.D.**

**Bella tiene 18 años.**

**Edward tiene 32 años, si mis cuantas son correctas XD.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

><p>Está bien.-Dijo Bella.<p>

Mike sonrió en respuesta.- Me parece perfecto que tal si nos vemos en la cafetería que esta frente a mi departamento.- Dijo Mike pensado en su buena suerte que su hermana subiría a su departamento, si su voz lo ponía duro no quería imaginar cómo lo pondría cuando la tuviera en frente.

No.- Respondió Bella provocando que a Mike se le borrara la sonrisa de los labios.

Mejor nos vemos en el café que está a la esquina de la plaza central, ¿no tendrás inconveniente con eso o sí?.- Pregunto Bella.

Maldición!, pensó Mike es más lista de lo que esperaba.- Claro que no, -Contesto serio.- ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

Que te parece a las 5 p.m.-Contesto Bella.

Me parece perfecto.

El viernes de la próxima semana te parecerá perfecto entonces.-Dijo Bella.

Mike no puedo hablar estaba sorprendido ese golpe no se lo esperaba,- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué tanto tiempo?

Porque Edward sale de viaje.-Contesto Bella.

Mike sonrió eso era perfecto.-De acuerdo como tu digas nena.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella colgó el teléfono, sin dejar de verlo y sorprendida, no era normal que Mike le hablara, él dijo que la extrañaba realmente pero, ¿sería cierto?, por desgracia ella tenía la sospecha de que algo estaba pasando y solo conocía a una persona que puede darle esa respuesta, la otra pregunta era ¿cómo la localizaba?

Ella no era tan tonta, había aprendido mucho de Edward, una de las cosas que habría prendido de él es que _**"cuando una persona es mala es muy difícil que cambie de un día para otro", **_otra cosa que también había aprendido de su novio es en poner _**"mucha atención en el tono de voz de las personas"**_ así descubrirás cuando te mienten o cuando tienes que sospechar y para desgracia de Mike, Bella puso mucha atención en el tono de voz de Mike y eso le daba mucha desconfianza.

Por desgracia ella no podía hacer una acusación así, pero no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento, por esa razón se le vino a la cabeza cierta persona y solo ella podía darle las respuestas que ella necesitaba, la pregunta era ¿ella contestara sinceramente?, no lo sabía pero debía averiguarlo.

Bella entro a la habitación que compartía con Edward, tomo el teléfono y marco un número, después de tres tonos una voz contesto.

Hola.-Dijo una voz.

Hola, soy yo, Bella.

Bella!, ¿cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo la voz animada al principio y después preocupada.

No!, no pasa nada no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que necesito un favor.

¿En que puedo ayudarte entonces pequeña?

Bella sonrió ante su sobrenombre cariñoso.-Necesito localizarla Carlisle, realmente necesito su número.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Bella se puso un poco nerviosa.

¿Edward lo sabe?- Pregunto Carlisle.

No, y realmente por ahora no quiero que lo sepa, sabes cómo es de sobreprotector, por favor sabes que no te lo pediría y ni si quiera se lo escondería a Edward si no fuera importante.- Dijo Bella con un poco de Ruego.

Escucho el hondo y largo suspiro de Carlisle, después contesto.-¿Tienes donde apuntar?

Bella sonrió contestándole que sí, anoto el número dándole las gracias y enviando saludos a Esme.

Después de colgar, Bella observo el numero anotado en el papel se dijo que era ahora o nunca, volvió a tomar el teléfono y marco el número, estaba nerviosa no sabía que esperar y también asustada.

¿Sí?- contesto una voz fría y seductora.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Carlisle, pasa algo cielo?- Pregunto Esme.

Carlisle observo a su hermosa y cariñosa esposa.

No es nada cielo, en realidad hable con Bella hace un momento.- Contesto Carlisle.

¿De verdad? y ¿como esta?, ¿qué tal chicago?, ¿le gusta la universidad?- Pregunto Esme animada y apresuradamente.

Carlisle sonto una carcajada.

Tranquila amor mí, ella está contenta y está bien no era para eso por lo que me hablo.

¿Entonces para que te hablo Bella Carlisle? - Preguntó Esme curiosa.

Ella quería el número de Rene.

Esme no dijo nada solo observo a Carlisle sorprendida, ella simplemente no sabía que decir.

¿Edward lo sabe? - Pregunto Esme.

No ella me dijo que no lo comentara, sabes cómo es Edward de sobreprotector con Bella.- Dijo Carlisle.

Simplemente, no se que decir es algo muy nuevo y sorprendente para mi, que es lo que ella quiere de Rene, esa mujer nunca la ha querido no ha puesto ni un gramo de atención en ella.- Dijo Esme.

Sin embargo para Bella ella no deja de ser su madre, y si ella quiere hablar con ella debemos respetar su decisión y apoyarla.-Contesto Carlisle abrazando a su mujer.

Esme seguía sorprendida y simplemente no dijo nada, solo abrazo a Carlisle con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

.

.

¿En qué piensas Edward?- Pregunto Jasper curioso al ver a su amigo tan pensativo.

Edward volteo a verlo, sin saber que contestar pero sabiendo a la perfección como se sentía, él se sentía inquieto, con un mal presentimiento.

No es nada, es solo que, no lo sé Jasper,- Contesto Edward.

A mí no me engañas amigo, estas inquieto, algo te preocupa.- Dijo Jasper.

Es como un presentimiento, me siento inquieto, nervioso,-Contesto Edward muy serio y afligido.

La verdad Jasper, es que me gustaría terminar con estos asuntos de la empresa necesito llegar a casa y ver a Bella. – Dijo Edward.

Jasper está preocupado si algo no era normal es ver a Edward afligido y si algo sabia e sobra es que cuando Edward tenía un presentimiento era algo malo, muy malo.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Sí?- contesto una voz fría y seductora.

Bella trago en seco, no iba a negar que estaba nerviosa, pues lo estaba realmente hace más de 10 años que no sabía nada de ella y su madre ni siquiera se había interesado en hablarle tampoco.

¿Rene?

Si, ¿Quién habla?-Respondió Rene con una voz fastidiada.

Soy yo Rene, Isabella.-Contesto Bella.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Bella juro que le colgaría el teléfono pero al oírla de nuevo se sorprendió.

Isabella, ¿a qué debo el honor de recibir una llamada tuya, querida?

Me gustaría Hablar contigo personalmente, necesito que nos veamos hoy no será mucho tiempo.-Contesto Bella, nerviosa al principio per poniendo su voz un poco más seria.

¿Y se puede saber que es tan importante como para tener la urgencia de verme hoy mismo?-Contesto Rene en son de burla.

A Bella no le gusto su pregunta, así que pensó en como actuaria Edward si estuviera hablando con rene, entonces Bella sonrió, ya sabía cómo regresar el golpe.

Dejémoslo en que me lo debes, sé que Edward y Carlisle te dan una mensualidad muy generosa, créeme te conviene que nos veamos hoy, porque te aseguro Rene que puedo convencer a Edward y a Carlisle para que te la quiten, y no dudes en que podré hacerlo.-Contesto Bella, odiándose por un momento ya que ella no era así pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Se escuchó el silencio a través del teléfono sabía que su madre se estaba conteniendo para no colgar el teléfono.

De acuerdo sé que estas en Chicago así que dime dónde quieres que nos veamos.-Dijo Rene con voz fría y frustrada.

Antes de decirte donde quiero que nos veamos Rene, te advierto que voy hacerte unas pregunta que espero que me respondas con la verdad, te lo advierto Rene no dudare en hablar con mi novio y con Carlisle.-Dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados, pidiendo perdón por lo cruel que estaba siendo pero necesitaba respuestas.

Entiendo a la perfección Isabella, dime dónde y a qué hora.-Contesto Rene conteniendo el aliento.

¿Conoces el restaurant Prime Hall, que está a dos cuadras de la corporación Cullen?- Pregunto Bella.

Si.

Nos vemos ahí en una hora.- Dijo Bella.

De acuerdo.-Contesto Rene.

Bella colgó el teléfono, era ahora o nunca, tomo su bolso no sin antes llamar a Sam, el jefe de seguridad.

Sam, soy Bella.

¿En que la puedo ayudar señorita Swan?- Pregunto Sam preocupado no era normal que la señorita Swan le hablara a su celular.

¿Estás en la oficina con Edward?-Preguntó Bella.

No señorita de hecho estoy fuera de su despacho.-Contesto Sam.

Necesito que hagas algo por mi Sam, puedes pasar a recogerme al departamento y decirle a Edward que acabo de marcarte, le marcare a su celular en este momento ¿de acuerdo?- Si señorita.

Bella colgó el teléfono para marcar el número de Edward, al tercer tono Edward contesto.

Hola Cielo, Sam me acaba de decir que le marcaste, él va para haya, pero sabes perfectamente que lo que necesites puedo pasar por ti y llevarte yo mismo ¿cierto?- Dijo Edward.

Lo se amor pero no quiero molestarte debo devolverle unos libros a Rosalie y que me devuelva otros que yo misma le preste, y la verdad ni yo sé exactamente donde vive Rosalie así que pensé que con Sam ya que él conocía Chicago sería más sencillo.-Contesto Bella.

Entiendo entonces nos vemos después de la comida.-Dijo Edward.

Si, así es Sam debe estar por llegar, te amo.-Dijo Bella.

Yo también te amo, cielos.-Contesto Edward.

Bella sonrió Colgando el teléfono Escucho el interfono Sam ya había llegado fue muy rápido.

Buenas tardes señorita Swan.-Saludo Sam abriéndole la puerta del auto.

Buenas tardes Sam.-Contesto Bella, subiendo.

¿A dónde la llevo Señorita?

Necesito que hagas algo por mí, quiero que me lleves al Prime Hall, si el que está cerca de la oficina de Edward, pero necesito que te quedes conmigo a una distancia considerable y muy discretamente, Sam realmente necesito que hagas esto y por favor las respuestas te las daré después.

Si las cosas son como yo presiento Edward estará presente.-Dijo Bella muy seria.

Sam solo asintió seriamente y preocupado.

También necesito que si Edward te marca que le digas que estamos en no sé dónde, lo más lejos Sam y que estoy dentro de la casa de la señorita Hale.-Dijo Bella preparándose para bajar cando se dio cuenta que había llegado al restaurante.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó Bella bajándose del Auto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, sorry por la tardanza jiji pero aquí está ¡el capi!<strong>

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**P.D.**

**Bella tiene 18 años.**

**Edward tiene 32 años, si mis cuantas son correctas XD.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó Bella bajándose del Auto.

Se dirigió al restaurant, y le pregunto al mesero por la mesa de Rene Dewyer, el mesero la guio y ahí está, su madre, la mujer que no había visto en más de 10 años, la mujer que la abandono a cambio de dinero y que nunca se molestó en verla o darle al menos un feliz cumpleaños ni siquiera cuando aún estaba con ella.

Para ser una mujer cerca de los 40, era una mujer muy hermosa, fría pero hermosa, quizá vestida un poco destapado para su edad, pero así era Rene, libre, fría y sin escrúpulos.

Isabella.-Dijo Rene observándola fríamente.

Rene.-Contesto Bella regresando la mirada seria con un intento de ser fría pero sin lograrlo ella no era así.

Me alegra verte, ¿Cómo van los estudios, planeas ir a la universidad?- Pregunto Rene intentando parecer interesada.

Ahorrémonos la plática Rene, ambas sabemos que poco te interesa mi vida. –La interrumpió Bella.

Además no vine aquí a rogarte tu cariño o a que me digas porque nunca me quisiste o porque me abandonaste, creo que conozco las respuestas a la perfección.

Trataba de ser….-Contesto Rene.

Pero Bella la volvió a interrumpir.- ¿Interesada?, no es necesario que finjas conmigo, mejor ahorrémonos la situación y terminemos con esto.

Bien, ¿cuáles son esas interesantes preguntas que quieres hacerme?- Pregunto Rene sonriendo burlonamente, acomodándose de una manera sensual y provocativa, sin mencionar poco elegante.

Bella no puedo creer que esa mujer fuera su madre pero lo era, así que soltó sus preguntas.

¿Mi hermano Mike se comunicó contigo estos días? – A Rene se le borro la sonrisa de sus labio, y Bella se dio cuenta que se ponía incomoda.

Sabes que tienes que responderme con la verdad, si algo eh aprendido de Edward es a observar a las personas Rene y se cuándo me mienten.-Dijo Bella muy segura de sí misma.

Rene la observo, soltó un suspiro.- Si, Mike se comunicó conmigo Isabella, más que comunicarse nos encontramos en un evento se acercó a mí y hablamos eso es todo. –Contesto Rene.

¿De que hablaron? –Rene suspiro como si no le importara.

Cosas, Isabella, como estábamos, que hacíamos estos últimos tiempos y de.-Rene se interrumpió.

¿De qué más Rene? –Dijo Bella al ver que Rene paraba de repente.

¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas Bella? –Pregunto Rene.

Porque ayer, recibí una llamada muy interesante de Mike, me marco para saber cómo estaba y que si podíamos vernos, ya que según el me extrañaba, ¿pero si realmente fueran así las cosas él se hubiera preocupado de mi cuando era niña no crees?

Rene no le quedo más de otra que contestar, después de todo era bronca de su hijastro, él era quien quería dañar a los Cullen y ella sabía que nunca debe meterse con ellos.

Mike y yo hablamos de los Cullen tu hermano está molesto, muy molesto debo decir porque no pudo sacarle un centavo más a Carlisle y él sabía que Edward había intervenido para que eso sucediera y también sabía que si a Carlisle no podía sacarle nada mucho menos a Edward.- Rene se interrumpió para tomar un poco de agua.

Así que, se acercó a mí para proponerme hacer algo para que nos dieran un pequeños aumento, yo me negué por supuesto, porque sabes algo Isabella yo se que eso no me conviene sin mencionar que no soy tan estúpida como para crear la ira de Edward, por si algo te llegara a suceder.- Contesto Rene ya Resignada.

Así que el pretexto de Mike de que me extraña no era más que un `pretexto, yo tenía razón algo había detrás de esa llamada. –Pensó Bella en voz alta.

Mira Isabella, sé que no eh sido una buena madre, pero por primera vez te daré un consejo como madre,-Dijo Rene tomando las manos de Bella viéndola seria, directamente a los ojos.- No vayas a esa cita, sería estúpido que fueras.

Rene tomo sus cosas dejo dinero sobre la mesa.- Ahora si me disculpas debo irme, tengo una cita importante querida.- Dijo Rene despidiéndose.

Bella simplemente no lo podía creer, su hermano capaz de hacerle daño a ella o a Edward, Bella tomo su celular, mientras iba marcando el celular le dijo a Sam que la llevara a la oficina de Edward.

Hola amor ¿como estas?-Contesto Edward.

¿Estoy bien cielo, estás en tu oficina?

Si aún sigo aquí, -respondió ya fastidiado.- quería llegar a casa temprano, pero parece que no acabare jamás.

Pues para mí eso es bueno voy a tu oficina necesito hablar contigo amor.-Dijo Bella al teléfono.

¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Edward preocupado.

No te preocupes, te contare todo en cuanto llegue estoy a dos cuadras de tu oficina, ¿te veo ahí, de acuerdo?-Contestos Bella.

Bella que es lo que….-Bella colgó el teléfono sabía que le haría preguntas y que estaría molesto pero tenía que hablar con él personalmente.

Llegaron muy rápido al edificio de la corporación Cullen, Bella de dijo a Sam que el también subiera porque quería que escuchara lo que tenía para decir, Sam al observar la preocupación en los ojos de la Señorita Swan, se puso en alerta, sea quien haya sido esa mujer, a la novia de su jefe la ponía nerviosa.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella que es lo que….-Bella colgó el teléfono.

Edward que se quedó sorprendido observando su celular, Bella jamass le había colgado, eso quería decir que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo, Edward volvió a sentir esa presión en el pecho.

¿Edward estas bien?-Pregunto Jasper preocupado al ver la cara de su amigo.

No lo sé, pero Bella se escuchaba mal, preocupado, esto no es normal Jasper algo malo está pasando, Bella viene a la oficina.- Dijo Edward.

Tranquilízate, quizá se ah deber peleado con su amiga, o tuvo problemas en la universidad, lo que quiero decir es que no saques conclusiones antes, primero escucha lo que tiene para decir.-Dijo Jasper.

Edward no se sentía más tranquilo después de hablar con Jasper, al contrario lo ponía más a la defensiva en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la oficina era su secretaria anunciando que su novia estaba aquí. Le ordeno que la dejara pasar inmediatamente, Edward colgó el teléfono para dirigirse a la puerta justamente cuando Bella entraba en ella, ambos se acercaron como imanes y se abrazaron.

¿Cariño que es lo que pasa me tienes muy preocupado?- Dijo Edward, percatándose que Sam no los dejaba solos.

Jasper se puso de pie preparándose para irse.- Yo los dejo para que hablen, ¿Sam me acompañas?- Dijo Jasper tratando de darle privacidad a la pareja.

Con todo respeto Jasper, necesito que Sam se quede ya que quiero que escuche lo que le tengo que decir a Edward para tomar las medidas de seguridad necesarias.- Dijo Bella impidiendo que Jasper se lleve a Sam.

Jasper quedo sorprendido cuando Bella dijo lo último y vio que su amigo no se quedaba atrás.

Edward miro a Bella sorprendido, confundido y preocupado.

De hecho me gustaría que tú también te quedaras ya que Edward y yo confiamos en ti y quizá nos des un consejo. –Dijo Bella.

Amor, ¿Qué está….?

Amor, antes déjame hablar.- Dijo Bella volviendo a interrumpir a Edward.

Necesito que me escuches sin interrupción y también quiero que los regaños sean después de contarte toda la historia.- Término de Decir ante la mirada de un Edward sorprendido y confuso.

Recibí esta mañana una llamada muy interesante, la llamada era de Mike, mi hermano, en su llamada dijo que él quería verme, porque me "extrañaba", ¿puedes creerlo?- Contaba Bella.

Sin embargo tuve esa sensación de que esa no era la causa así que me puse a la defensiva pero al mismo tiempo sabía que necesitaba saber de qué quería hablar, y de repente recordé el día que me dijiste pon _**"mucha atención en el tono de voz de las personas"**_ así descubrirás cuando te mienten, y Edward yo presentí que Mike me estaba mintiendo así que le dije que lo veía en la cafetería cerca de nuestro departamento a las 5p.m el viernes la próxima semana.-Dijo Bella viendo que Edward estaba a punto de reclamarle lo interrumpió.

Por la sospecha que tenía me puse a analizar Edward y llegue a la conclusión de que necesitaba repuestas así que la única persona que podía dármelas era mi madre.-Dijo Bella viendo como Edward poco a poco se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira.

Así que vengo de hablar con ella, por eso le pedí a Sam que me acompañara, sé que estas molesto por que no te dije nada, pero sabía que ibas a evitar que la viera y ella me dijo unas cosas muy interesantes sobre Mike, Edward, cosas que peligrosas que debemos ponernos en alerta, no solo tu amor, también Ese y Carlisle.- Termino de decir Bella.

Sam estaba sorprendido al escuchar lo que la señorita Swan acababa de decir, la mujer que a la que vio era su madre y también sobre el peligro que corrían su jefe y su familia ante ese tal Mike quien era el Hermano de la novia de su Jefe.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su novia se había puestos deliberadamente en peligro, y también le había mentido.

Edward sé que estas molesto que te haya mentido, pero créeme si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera descubierto lo que descubrí, que mi propio hermano quiero tenderte una trampa, quiere hacerte daño a través de mí!, Edward.-Termino de decir Bella.

Tienes razón, estoy molesto contigo por mentirme, quizá tienes raon también en que soy un poco sobreprotector en cuanto a ti se refiere, -Al decir eso Se escucharon la risa de Bella, Jasper e incluso la de su jefe de seguridad.

¿Solo un poco? – dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Bella se rio ante su sarcasmos y Edward miro a Jasper enojado pero luego sonrió.- Te amo, y la verdad es que quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros, debo dejar de ser tan…

¿Dominante, posesivo, celoso?-Dijo Bella en son de broma.

Edward sonrió y la tomo en sus brazos.-Ven acá pequeña.

Edward no!, hahahahha, por favor noo, ahahahahah ya basta jajajajajaja.-Decía Bella antes las cosquillas y los besos que Edward le daba en el cuello, cara, frente, labios.

Muy bien tortolitos, dejen de jugar mejor hay que pensar en la manera de atrapar a Mike, ¿qué sabes sobre lo que planea?- Dijo Jasper.

Debemos averiguar cómo planea atacar.-Propuso Sam.

Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Edward.

Porque no atrapamos a Mike cuan lo vea.-Propuso Bella.

No podemos, tendría que herirte ante la vista de todos para que la policía lo atrape.-Dijo Sam.

¿Entonces cómo vamos actuar?- Dijo Bella.

Todos se quedaron pensando hasta que Edward hablo.

Esperen quizá no necesitemos poner en peligro a Bella después de todo, Amor dijiste que Para hablar con Rene la habías amenazado con hablar conmigo y Carlisle en quitarle la mensualidad, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Edward a lo que Bella asintió extrañada y sonrojada por la pregunta.

Por qué no ponemos una demanda ante Mike, y utilizamos a Rene y a su nuevo amante como testigos.- Dijo Edward.

Esa es una excelente idea señor Cullen.- Dijo Sam.

¿Cómo planeas convencer a Rene de que declare en contra de Mike amor?-Pregunto Bella.

¿De la única forma en la que se puede convencer a Rene, cielo?

Sam y Jasper estaban confundidos, Bella tenia razón como podían convencer a la mujer de que declararan a su favor, se quedaron extrañados al ver a Bella y a Edward mirándose y sorprendidos ante lo que dijeron.

Edward y Bella se observaron y respondieron al mismo tiempo.- Dinero.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que tarde mucho pero de verdad, se me había ido totalmente la inspiración.<strong>

**Niñas ya estamos muy cerca del final, quizá dos capítulos más, en cuanto termine con esta también terminare pronto con Amor Verdadero, ya tampoco son muchos capítulos.**

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**P.D.**

**Bella tiene 18 años.**

**Edward tiene 32 años, si mis cuantas son correctas XD.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Edward y Bella se observaron y respondieron al mismo tiempo.- Dinero.

¿Y ella aceptara?-Pregunto Jasper.

Claro que sí, Rene es una mujer inteligente y sabe que debe de estar de nuestro lado o saldrá perdiendo.-Contesto Edward.

Además, si no acepta el dinero extra podemos amenazarla con que Carlisle y Edward le quitaran la generosa mensualidad que le dan, si no me equivoco Edward y Carlisle hicieron un contrato de darle la mensualidad hasta que yo cumpla 18 años, y que yo sepa ya tengo esa edad desde hace un mes, eso quiere decir que el mes anterior ya no debieron haberle dado ningún centavo.-Termino de decir Bella firmemente.

Edward solo la miraba sorprendido y ¿Excitado?, se dio cuenta de que Sam y Jasper la miraban de la misma forma, normalmente su novia siempre se mostraba tímida, se sonrojaba con regularidad, también era sumamente amable con las personas, Edward sentía esa necesidad de sobreprotegerla por su forma de ser tan dulce, pero ahora su novia se mostraba toda como una mujer firme, y no es que Bella nunca fuera inteligente al contrario lo era, pero era la primera vez que la veía tan, tan, tan… Guerrera.

Edward la miraba con deseo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Jasper y Sam pero si para Bella.

Bella observo a su novio extrañada por como la miraba, Ella iba a decir algo pero Edward la interrumpió diciendo.- ¡Te amo!

Edward la beso tan apasionadamente que Jasper y Sam se sintieron incomodos ante el arranque de pasión de Edward, al ver que eso dos no se dejaban de besar decidieron salir de la oficina, Jasper antes de salir le puso el seguro a la puerta y le había pedido a la secretaria que si querían ver a Edward dijera que estaba en una junta y si llamaban dijera que no estaba en la oficina y que no sabía a qué hora regresaría después de eso se fue con Sam para dejar a esos tortolos atrás.

.

.

.

.

Bella ya no supo cómo reaccionar solo sentía los besos de Edward beso que la excitaron, sin importarle quien estaba en la oficina, rodeo el cuello de Edward con sus brazos mientras sentía que Edward apretaba su cintura, también sentía la polla de Edward, por dios su novio estaba duro, Bella se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento Edward la abrazo más fuerte, apretó su culo para acercarla a él.

Bellae acercó, apoyó las manos contra su pecho y se puso de puntillas, pero sin su ayuda, si él no hubiera bajado la cabeza, eso no hubiera pasado.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia sus hombros, una contra su cuello mientras sentía la calidez de su aliento contra los labios.

―Te amo―susurró él.

Entreabrió los labios cuando los de él los tocaron, se movieron con sus palabras.

―Y yo te amo a ti.

Sus labios cubrieron los de ella mientras la rodeaba con los brazos, acercándola más, levantándola hacia él.

Sus dedos le acunaron la nuca, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus labios se inclinaban sobre los suyos, separándolos y el puro fuego atravesó veloz sus sentidos, su lengua se coló por sus labios, se deslizó sobre la de ella y la tentó, provocándola a que la atrapara.

Ella se la mordió.

Él gruñó.

Unos dedos fuertes se metieron en su pelo, le sujetaron la cabeza manteniéndola en la posición, levantándola con su otro brazo y apoyándola contra la pared al lado del escritorio.

Su lengua se coló por sus labios de nuevo y acarició la de ella.

Y Bella le mordió.

La euforia se apoderó de Bella, la adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras los dedos varoniles se apartaban de su cabello y le acunaban la mandíbula y el beso se volvió más firme, más dominante y exigente.

No estaba pidiendo permiso, no había nada exploratorio en el reclamo, ningún preliminar, estaba tomándola con su beso, con su lengua y ella sabía lo que él quería.

Por lo que Bella estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Sus labios se cerraron en torno a su lengua y se la chupó con delicada avidez mientras él la bombeaba en su boca y el sabor más singular, sutil y caliente, llenaba sus sentidos, quería más.

Un gruñido llenó el aire, un gemido susurrado a su alrededor cuando el beso de repente se volvió más caliente, más hambriento, la excitación que se había estado gestando en su interior se convirtió en una tormenta de fuego, precipitándose por ella, apretando su interior.

Esto era suyo. Él era suyo.

Eres mía, Isabela, mía y te amo.

Mientras él la levantaba por sus piernas, ella podría haber escuchado una costura que se rasgaba y realmente no le hubiera importado porque ya estaba prácticamente desnuda en sus brazos y él la estaba alzando y llevándola sobre el sillón.

Edward la ponía de espaldas y luego se erguía delante de ella.

Quiero hacerte el amor, Todo el día, Toda la noche, Posiblemente toda la jodida semana.

Una sonrisita se plasmó en los carnosos labios femeninos, la sensual curva seductora y repleta de promesas.

—¿Vas a desvestirte, mi amor? —susurró, la ronca necesidad en su voz provocando que la longitud de su polla dura como el acero latiera casi dolorosamente.

Bajó las manos hacia el cinturón de sus vaqueros, se lo habría desabrochado, pero Bella eligió ese momento para moverse. Se arrodilló, cubriendo con sus manos más pequeñas las de él y luego las apartó a un lado.

Edward observo como ella le aflojaba el cinturón con sus dedos gráciles soltando la hebilla y luego yendo hacia el cierre metálico de sus pantalones estilo comando, casi rompió su control.

Cerró con fuerza los dedos mientras se esforzaba por contenerse, para evitar tocarla.

Edward pensó que si la tocaba, no podría refrenarse en absoluto. La tomaría. La poseería y nada lo impediría.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando le aflojó los pantalones. Agarrando el dobladillo de su camisa negra, se la quitó, arrojándola a un lado mientras Bella le bajaba la cinturilla de los pantalones y liberaba la gruesa longitud de su polla.

Te deseo más de lo que jamás he deseado nada en mi vida.-Dijo Edward.

Extendió las manos hacia ella. Le acunó la nuca cuando los dedos femeninos le rodearon la polla. No toda, por supuesto, su mano era demasiado pequeña, pero lo suficiente para sujetarla firme mientras que con la lengua lamía experimentalmente en torno a la corona de su pene.

Dios, quería follarle la boca. Deseaba observar esos preciosos labios carnosos encerrar la punta de su polla mientras él empujaba superficialmente dentro y fuera.

Ejerció justo la más leve cantidad de presión.

—Tómala, nena —gimió—. Abre tus labios para mí. Quiero sentir mi polla en tu boca.

El hambre estaba a punto de volverle loco. La necesidad de sentirla chupar el glande sensible hacía que todo su cuerpo se tensara hasta el punto de ruptura.

Ella abrió los labios, frotándolos sobre la punta engrosada de su carne empalmada, haciendo que su pulso se disparara y el ritmo de su corazón se desbocara. Sepultó los dedos en su cabello apretándolos y manteniéndola quieta. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

Entonces los labios encerraron la punta de su polla y lenta muy lentamente se deslizó hasta que el glande completo estuvo rodeado por un calor húmedo y succionador.

Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios. Intentó contenerlo. Quiso reprimirlo.

Observando sus labios estirarse en torno a su polla, apretarse sobre él, acariciarle con la lengua, azotarlo y estimular las terminaciones nerviosas que desbocaban sus sentidos.

Lo estaba empujando a un borde que ya había conocido anteriormente mientras le hacia el amor. Cada tirón de sus labios, cada movimiento de su lengua contra la parte inferior de su polla.

Se retiró, ignorando sus intentos de sujetarle, de apretar los labios sobre la punta demasiado sensible de su polla.

Acunando su rostro en las manos, Edward se inclinó, cubriéndole los labios con los suyos, presionando la lengua entre ellos, contra ellos, exigente, desesperado.

Ella apretó los labios sobre la lengua masculina.

Lamiendo, acariciando, placer y hambre se fusionaron para enviarlos en barrena a un placer frenético, ardiente y abrasador que se apoderó de sus sentidos.

Acostándola de espaldas, Edward dejó que sus labios bajaran recorriendo su cuello hasta las curvas llenas de sus pechos mientras ella se arqueaba hacia él. Le pasó los pulgares por los pezones, observando cómo se contraían y se hinchaban más duros mientras un suave gemido de placer abandonaba los labios femeninos inflamados por sus besos.

Su mujer, su prometida.

Se levantaba hacia él, se arqueaba contra él, necesitada y ansiosa de su contacto.

Y él no quería nada más que dárselo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, deslumbrada, el placer que había sentido antes, sin más que la caricia más breve, aumentaba, haciéndose más profundo, convirtiéndose en algo más vinculante.

La sensación de su boca caliente chupándola, tironeando de su pezón era casi un placer doloroso. El calor afloró en el pezón sensible, irradiando hacia fuera y precipitándose hacia su coño, dónde el clítoris latía con violenta exigencia.

Restregó la lengua contra el sitio sensible, luego con unas rápidas y fuertes lamidas dio golpecitos sobre él, azotándolo mientras una oleada de placer y excitación enviaba dardos de sensaciones eléctricas a través de ella, contrayendo la matriz y derramando sus jugos entre los muslos.

Estaba tan húmeda. Tan caliente. Podía notar la prueba resbaladiza de sus ansias por él mientras se deslizaba por sus muslos e hinchaba los pliegues de su coño por la expectativa.

Yendo de un pecho al otro, sus labios jugaron con minucioso detalle con la pequeña protuberancia prieta. Edward Chupó y lamió, pasando rápidamente la lengua, y aquello adictivo que ella había probado en su beso le sensibilizó los pezones todavía más.

Bella cerró con fuerza los dedos en su pelo cuando él le soltó el pezón, solo para desperdigar sus besos por su torso mientras que con las manos le acariciaba los muslos y los abría muy despacio.

Contra la parte externa de su pierna, Bella podía notar la anchura gruesa y pesada de la polla y casi pudo sentir el temor que quería alzarse en su interior. Pero no hubo lugar para las inhibiciones cuando él arrastró los dedos más arriba, deslizándolos a través de la resbaladiza esencia de su hambre y luego acarició los rizos que le ocultaban la carne henchida.

Movió los labios hacia el hueso de su cadera, luego hacia el otro antes de dispersar los besos en el sensible montículo de su coño. Metió los dedos en su hendidura mientras ella se arqueaba para acercarse más a él, desesperada ahora por sentir su beso y su contacto en cada parte del cuerpo.

—Edward —gimió, el tono oscuro y sexual de su voz casi la sorprendió.

Movió los dedos lentamente bajando por el estrecho surco entre los pliegues de su coño para encontrar la entrada oculta donde sus jugos se reunían con un calor sedoso.

Giró los dedos cuando se movió más abajo, descansando entre sus muslos, su respiración susurrando sobre el clítoris inflamado.

Bella reaccionó ante aquella diminuta caricia, como una brisa tibia soplando sobre su muy sensible nudo de nervios, se encontró moviéndose bruscamente, con las manos plantadas en el sillón.

Él bajó la cabeza.

Bella observaba, extasiada, como la lengua sobresalía un poquito y lamía sobre el diminuto punto de placer con resultados devastadores.

—Por Dios, Edward —gritó, doblando las rodillas y levantándolas, abriendo las piernas aún más mientras él atraía el clítoris a su boca empezando a succionar con tranquila y ansiosa gula.

Los dedos que frotaban suavemente la entrada de su vagina empezaron a empujar dentro de ella.

Sus labios y lengua le estaban torturando el clítoris con placer y mientras Edward empezaba a empujar los dedos en su interior, ella sintió como se derretía.

Dos largos dedos entraron, girando ligeramente y separándose, estirándola para abrirla.

Los notó rozar las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas internas y enviar impulsos de puro placer recorriéndola de prisa.

Cada célula vibraba con la carga de sensaciones. Bella pudo notarlas fusionándose, tensándose, amenazando con explosionar dentro de ella cuando Edward empezó a empujar los dedos superficialmente dentro de la ceñida abertura.

—Edward —gimió cuando él deslizó una de sus manos debajo de su trasero, arqueándola más alto para sus labios y para el dedo que penetraba su sexo—. Es tan bueno. Se siente tan bien. —No podía dejarlo salir. Lo necesitaba tanto. Necesitaba cada contacto posible con cada fibra de su ser.

Le succionó el clítoris más profundo en su boca con la lengua frotando contra éste mientras dedos pujantes empezaban a moverse dentro de ella con mayor exigencia, enviando desgarradoras sensaciones, veloces como un rayo, a través de la matriz, del clítoris, del coño.

—¡Fóllame! —gritó las palabras, la desesperación enlazada con la exigencia, pero ella no tenía ni idea de dónde provenían—. Por Dios, Edward, te necesito amor.

Un gruñido retumbó contra su sexo.

Apretó el coño sobre los dedos invasores cuando salieron de ella, luego la cabeza de Edward descendió, levantándola más cerca con las manos.

Empujó la lengua dentro de la empapada entrada saturada de jugos de su coño.

Como un fuego erótico, con su lengua tan caliente y tan perversamente ansiosa, Edward empezó a lamer y a acariciar, follándola con movimientos rápidos y duros mientras Bella sentía su cuerpo tensarse, se sentía al borde de la inconsciencia.

Una repentina explosión que le llegó hasta el alma precipitó un grito más allá de sus labios mientras su orgasmo le convulsionaba la matriz y la hacía gritar en un éxtasis delirante.

Bella no podía parar los estremecimientos o las fuertes y atroces contracciones de sus músculos mientras las sensaciones parecían seguir y seguir.

Entonces Edward se levantó de golpe entre sus muslos. Cuando se puso sobre ella, sintió la punta de la polla meterse entre los pliegues de su coño. Justo entonces presionó contra su entrada, la polla latía y notó un fuerte chorro caliente de lo que tenía que ser líquido pre-seminal entrando en ella.

Pero el líquido pre-seminal no salía a chorros.

Abrió los ojos. Mirándole, Bella lo notó de nuevo, luego sintió una ráfaga como un hormigueo de sensaciones que empezó a invadir los delicados tejidos.

Antes ya había estado cachonda por él.

Esto no era simple excitación.

Cuando soltó otro chorro caliente dentro de la inflamada abertura, Bella sintió nuevas sensaciones empezando a florecer al contacto con la carne.

Se habría derretido en el suelo si no hubiera estado acostada.

El placer se multiplicó por cien y cuando empezó a llenarla con su erección, a estirar los tejidos sensibles hasta casi una tirantez insoportable.

Un gruñido, un gemido de pura ansia frustrada salió de sus labios cuando notó que sus caderas empujaban hacia delante, los apretados, apretados músculos comprimieron su polla, se dilataron y tensaron sobre la punta mientras él apretaba los dientes, . Porque sabía que ahora no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de detenerse.

Bella se arqueó con un grito cuando sintió como un placer que la desgarraba, envolviendo sus sentidos y tensando su cuerpo con un éxtasis increíble.

Sus sensibles tejidos internos estaban atenazados sobre el intruso que la penetraba, la punta engrosada latía furiosa cuando ella notó salir otro chorro fuerte y caliente de fluido en su interior.

Sus músculos se tensaron aún más cuando las terminaciones nerviosas volvieron a la vida con entusiasmo.

Obligándose a abrir los ojos, ahora lo miró, observando los rasgos salvajes de su rostro mientras su expresión se retorcía por el remordimiento.

—Tan bueno. —Tuvo que obligar a salir las palabras cuando una sensación atormentó su carne interna nuevamente—. Dios mío, Edward, es tan bueno.

Cerró con fuerza las manos en las caderas femeninas, sus labios se abalanzaron sobre los de ella y cuando se echó para atrás, Bella supo que al final había cedido a la necesidad que los desgarraba a ambos.

Empezó a mover las caderas. Su lengua bombeaba en su boca mientras su polla comenzaba a bombear entre los muslos, penetrando los delicados tejidos internos de su coño mientras éste empezaba a moverse y contraerse para mantenerla en su interior.

Rodeándole las caderas con las piernas, Bella inclinó y levantó las suyas más alto, orientando su cuerpo hacia el de él.

Era como estar perdida en una vorágine de sensaciones eróticas y exóticas. Truenos y rayos retumbaban y chocaban en el interior de su cuerpo. Dedos de ráfagas de sensaciones, calientes y extremas, la recorrieron, le rodearon el clítoris y le estremecieron la matriz.

Cada caricia dentro de las profundidades de su cuerpo la enviaba a volar más alto mientras el sabor del fuego de invierno y la tormenta de verano la embriagaban más aún. La ponían más hambrienta.

Apartando la boca de la de ella, gruñó otra vez mientras sepultaba sus labios contra la curva de su cuello. De repente, sus caderas se movían más rápido, la carrera por el orgasmo los consumió y se intensificó en ambos.

Bella gritó su nombre, le rogó, le exigió. Su vagina se apretaba convulsivamente, su matriz se tensaba mientras el clítoris le ardía y latía con cada roce de su pelvis.

Cada caricia avivaba los fuegos sensuales que ya ardían fuera de control. Clavó las uñas en los hombros de Edward cuando notó sus dientes arañando contra la piel sensible entre el cuello y el hombro.

La follaba con masculina avidez y la intención sensual de darle placer. Mientras se movía con furia en su interior, as sensaciones eran un tormento, el éxtasis en aumento se amotinaba a través de ella hasta que sintió su cuerpo empezando a explotar de dentro a fuera.

Era como estar inmersa en una nube de puro éxtasis. Como si el éxtasis mismo la hubiera envuelto, cubriendo cada centímetro y cada célula, reduciéndola a cenizas, gritó.

Se oyó gritar.

Entonces, con un empuje final ella notó su orgasmo y el primer chorro fuerte de semen.

Abrió los ojos mientras gritos estrangulados de otro orgasmo escapaban de su garganta.

El segundo chorro de su semen sacudió el cuerpo masculino.

Bella y Edward respiraban agitadamente, ambos se apretaban el uno al otro sin querer soltarse, entonces Edward le pasó la lengua por el cuello, y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bella.

.

.

.

.

.

Jamás pensé que terminaría haciéndote el amor en mi oficina.-Decía Edward recostado en la alfombra de su oficina, acariciando la desnuda espalda de Bella quien estaba recosteada sobre su pecho.

Bella acariciaba los bellos del fuerte pecho de Edward, sonriendo, ronroneando como una gatita, -Jamás pensé que me atrevería hacer el amor en tu oficina.-Dijo Bella con una sonrisa en los labios,- Creo que empezare a portarme mal si asi van hacer tus castigos.-Dijo Bella riéndose.

Edward soltó una carcajada, -Amor mío, la próxima vez mandare hacer una habitación y traeré una cama a mi oficina, así cuando vengas tu y yo estaremos dentro durante mucho tiempo.

Bella volvió a reír.

De repente sintió el balde de agua fría, se levantó de golpe, al verla levantarse Edward se extrañó.- ¿Pasa algo pequeña?

Edward, hicimos el amor, sin importarnos si Jasper y Sam estuvieran aquí.- Termino de decir Bella sonrojada.

Edward soltó una carcajada, lo siento amor estaba tan excitado que ni cuenta me di en qué momento se fueron.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capi para el final!.<strong>

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Esta historia es mía Prohibida la copia parcial de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia Contiene Lemmon y es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor lees bajo tu propia Responsabilidad yo ya les advertí ok.**

**P.D.**

**Bella tiene 18 años.**

**Edward tiene 32 años, si mis cuantas son correctas XD.**

**Bajo Advertencia no hay engaño!**

.

.

.

Dos días después.

Bella estaba sentada en el elegante restaurante, esperando a Rene, sabía que vendría después de la pequeña amenaza que dejo en el teléfono, al principio no estaba cómoda pero era un detalle importante además a Rene le convenía.

Bella vio legar a Rene tan elegante y presuntuosa como siempre.

Querida, pensé que el interrogatorio había acabado, sabes tengo mejores cosas que hacer, acabo de ver unos zapatos de Lois Vuitton que tienen mi nombre en el.- Dijo Rene mientras se sentaba.

Hace un mes que Edward y Carlisle debieron de haber dejado de darte la mensualidad.- Dijo Bella como si nada.

Rene se le quedo viendo muy sorprendida y asustada.

¿Qué?, no eso no puede ser.-Dijo Rene.

Bella le enseño que el contrato que Rene firmó hace unos años y le dijo.-Tu misma lo firmaste y al firmarlo aceptaste que no debías recibir más dinero en cuanto yo cumpliera los 18, cielos Rene te creía más inteligente, ¿no sabes que debes leer un contrato antes de firmarlo?

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo Rene.

Una declaración ante la policía, que Mike se acercó a ti para hacernos daño a los Cullen y a mí, y que les cuentes todas las cosas interesantes que me contaste, Edward y Carlisle ya están al tanto de que no te debieron dar la mensualidad el mes pasado si no aceptas tendrás que devolver el cheque del mes anterior, en cambio sí aceptas no solo no tendrás que devolver nada, convencí a Edward que te diera un nuevo contrato donde diga que la mensualidad es permanente, gracias a los servicios prestados.- Termino de decir Bella como si no fuera nada más que un chasquido de dedos.

Rene estaba sin habla, no conocía ese lado frio de Isabella, esa chiquilla era inteligente.

Veo que no tengo, opción, ¿iras a la cita de Mike?-Pregunto Rene.

Sí, es parte del plan, ahora si me disculpas Rene, tengo cosas que hacer.-Dijo Bella poniéndose de pie dejando algunos dólares sobre la mesa.- Ah, y te aconsejo que le vayas diciendo a estos finos caballeros todo lo que me contaste.-Dijo Bella presentándoles a los dos detectives que estaba detrás de ella, en cuanto vieron que Bella se levantaba se habían cercado.

Rene estaba sin palabras, sorprendida y nerviosa, cuando Bella se fue los detectives ya estaban interrogando a Rene.

Edward estaba recargado en su auto esperándola, Bella se le acerco corriendo para abrazarlos u besarlo, a lo que Edward correspondió muy alegremente.

Mi amor- Dijo Edward.

Rene hablara, aunque tendrás que hacer un nuevo contrato.-Dijo Bella.

Edward gruño.

Edward!, lo prometiste, lo prometimos.-Dijo Bella firmemente.

Ya que.-Dijo Edward abriendo la puerta del co-piloto.

.

.

.

.

Llego el día de la reunión con Mike, estaba nervioso no era para menos, mi mujer se iba encontrar con ese infeliz que se hacía llamar su hermano, Si algo le pasaba a Bella, un pequeño rasguño, ese maldito se las pagaría, nadie, absolutamente nadie dañaría a su mujer.

Después de la desesperación de no estar cerca de Bella cuando hablo por segunda vez con Rene, no quería volver a pasar por ello, pero Bella lo convenció que si lo veía Mike iba a descubrir la trampa.

A pesar de que había policías en cubierto, eso no lo tranquilizaba, al contrario lo ponía más nervioso, él sabía que un hombre haría lo que fuera por dinero, incluso matar a su propia sangre.

De repente todo pasaba en cámara lenta, el disparo, un grito, la gente levantándose para correr, y los policías en cubierto acercándose corriendo y sacando sus armas hacia donde Bella y Mike se encontraban, Edward sintió que su mundo se detenía, sacó su arma y fue hacia Bella con Sam detrás de él cubriendo su espalda.

Cuando llego vio como le arrebataban la pistola a Mike y lo arrestaban, Edward pensó que había sido una falsa alarma que no debió haberse preocupado, se acercó a Bella, iba abrazarla cuando ella levanto la mirada, Edward frunció el ceño al ver su mirada y después bajo la suya hacia el vientre ensangrentado de Bella, se quedó frio, frio mientras veía como su mujer sangraba.

Edward reacciono cuando Bella estaba cayendo la tomo en su brazos, gritando a todo pulmón.- ¡Llama a una ambulancia!, ¡llamen a una ambulancia!, mi amor, resiste, resiste ya viene la ayuda.

.

.

.

.

.

Buenas tardes.-Saludo Bella al ver a Mike.

Mike levanto la vista impresionado ante la belleza que estaba ante el.- ¿Bella?

Si, a quien más esperas, así que dime que es lo que tienes que decirme.-Dijo Bella con una mirada tranquila e inocente, pero con una voz seca.

Vaya, iba a preguntarte como estabas, si te encontrabas bien o si….

Ahórrate la palabrería Mike y ve al grano, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Lo interrumpió Bella.

Mike se puso duro ante la interrupción de Bella, vaya su hermanita sí que tenía carácter.

Pero lo que quiero es saber cómo estas Herma…

Tu y yo sabemos a qué has venido realmente, Mike así que ve al grano no tengo tu tiempo que es lo que quieres.- Volvió a interrumpir Bella.

Vaya, Vaya.-Dijo Mike recargándose en su silla cruzando los brazos.-Así que mi hermanita tiene carácter, haz sacado tu garras, pequeña Isabella.

Lo repito ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Dijo Bella.

Mike sonrió.-Dinero, quiero dinero, quiero que hables con tu novio y le pidas que me dé más dinero, eso es lo que quiero.

Bella sonrió.- No.

Mike se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

Ahora, atrévete hacer un escándalo Mike, hay agentes del FBI, tienes una orden de aprehensión, por intento de extorción, no te preocupes Mike tenemos un testigo y ya declaro contra ti, así que como tu hermana menor te aconsejaría que te entregaras, si te entregas serán menos años de cárcel.

Mike se levantó. ¡Crees que soy estúpido!, ellos no me van arrestar no lo permitiré, me matare, pero primero te matare a ti!.-Dijo al momento de sacar su pistola apuntándole a Bella.

Mike no hagas esto, no empeores tu situación, son solo 3 años de cárcel no agregues más años Mike, soy tu hermana. –Dijo Bella ya asustada pero intentando mostrar calma, pensó en Edward no podía dejarlos, en Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, su novio, su familia y amigos.

Mike no..

En ese momento llegaron los federales, para intentar quitarle el arma pero entonces se escuchó un disparo y el grito de una mujer.

.

.

.

.

Bella sintió un ardor en el vientre, agacho la mirada para ver sus manos que hace unos segundos estaban apretando esa parte herida, se sorprendió al ver la sangre, entonces volteo al sentir a Edward detrás de ella viendo como Edward la había mirado de forma preocupada, entonces se sintió débil, sintiendo como Edward la tomaba en sus brazos, escucho su gritos y de repente solo vio la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos solo veía blanco, lastimaba su vista se preguntó qué había pasado con Mike, que había pasado con Edward, donde estaba ella, esas y mil preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, entonces lo vio.

Dormido sobre sus brazos sosteniendo su mano, ahí estaba es cabellera cobriza que tanto amaba, Bella sonrió al verlo dormir acariciando sus bella cabellera.

En ese instante Edward despertó, la miro sonriendo se levantó acercándose a ella para besarle sus labios.

Creí que te perdería.-Dijo Edward.

Pero no lo hiciste, sigo aquí, contigo, para hacerte feliz.-Dijo Bella.

Oh, amor mío.-Dijo Edward abrazándola.

.

.

.

.

Despues de pasar una larga temporada en el hospital que para Bella 2 semanas no era gran cosa pero para Edward fue un infierno, durante ese tiempo recibió varias vistas de Esme, de Carlisle, Alice y Jasper que al parecer ya tenían una relación pública, Rosalie y Emmett y de la persona que menos se esperaba de Rene.

Edward no le gusto la visita de esta última pero Bella lo tranquilizo, al vivir un infierno en estas 2 últimas semanas, Edward ya no quería esperar más.

Tienes mi aprobación, pero insisto en que deberían esperar.-Dijo Carlisle.

Ya no quiero esperar, no volveré a vivir este infierno de nuevo, no lo hare.-Dijo Edward seriamente.

Carlisle se dio cuenta que no podía convencerlo de lo contrario, así que solo asintió.

Edward salió por la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle.

.

.

.

Bella está feliz, su vestido era precioso, estaban frente al altar diciéndose los votos, eso votos de amor, las promesas y el amor que se tendrían por el resto de sus vidas.

Te amo.- Dijo Edward.

Te amo.-Dijo Bella.

Yo los declaro marido y mujer, que el hombre no ropa lo que la iglesia a unido, puede besar a la novia.-Dijo el padre bendiciéndolos.

Se escucharon aplausos, gritos, Edward no escuchaba nada está demasiado ocupado besando a su esposa.

Te hare feliz, porque la amo Sra. Cullen.-Dijo Edward.

Y yo a usted Sr. Cullen.-Dijo Bella sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos.

Toda la familia se acercó para abrazarlos y felicitarlos al igual que los amigos.

.

.

.

.

¿Mama, que sucedió después?.-Pregunto una niña de cabellos cobrizos y ojos chocolatados.

Vivieron felices el resto de sus vidas, formaron una hermosa familia, teniendo 4 hijos maravillosos.-Dijo Bella sonriendo a su hija dejándole un beso en la coronilla.

Ahora es momento de dormir así que a la cama señorita.-Dijo Bella destendiendo la cama de a niña de 8 años para que se durmiera.

No, mama por favor déjame esperarlos, y te prometo que me iré a dormir.-Dijo la pequeña juntando las manitas y poniendo ojitos de cordero.

Bella sonrió, y después miro el reloj eran las 8:30 pm.

De acuerdo pero en cuanto ese reloj marque las 9:15 y no llegan te iras a la cama sin discusión señorita.-Dijo Bella mirando a su hija sonriente pero con firmeza.

La pequeña Elizabeth asintió feliz, y abrazo a su madre, Bella la tomo en sus brazos para bajar las escaleras, en cuanto entro a la sala vio a sus hijos viendo la televisión.

Chicos, será mejor que cambien de canal Lizzy mirara la televisión con ustedes hasta las 9:15.-Dijo Bella.

Así que lograste salirte con la tuya eh pequeña.- Dijo Cam.-tomándola en sus brazos acostarla en el sillón y haciéndole cosquilla, en ese momento se escucharon las carcajadas y los grito de Lizzy.

Por dios Cam, se ahora ya suéltala.-Dijo Tony.

Anthony y Cameron Cullen, eran dos jóvenes de 17 años, eran muy alto a su corta edad median ambos justamente 1.85 m, dejando a su madre a la altura de sus hombros ellos eran los hijos gemelos de Edward y Bella.

Tony estaba bebiendo de su vaso cuando solo escucho a Lizzy diciendo.

Tony, guerra de almohadas.-Dijo Lizzy tomando la almohada, pegándole a su hermano en la cabeza, provocando que se ahogara.

Cameron soltó una carcajada al ver a su hermano tosiendo, Tony se limpió la cara tomando a su pequeña hermana para hacerle cosquillas.

Se escuchaban las carcajadas y los gritos de la niña cuando Bella se asomó.

Chicos por dios, déjenla se ahogara.

Lo sentimos mama, dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mirándola.

Bella negó con la cabeza para volver a meterse a la cocina para sacar la lasaña del horno, una vez fuera se dispuso a terminar de decorar el pastel, en ese momento a sus tres hijos se les ocurre entrar a la cocina.

Madre juro que no sé qué será de Tony y de mi cuando vayamos a la universidad.-Dijo Cam mirando la lasaña.

Tony solo miro a su hermano, mientras tomaba un poco de merengue del pastel de su mama e iba a volver a tomar más cuando sintió el manotazo de su madre y su mirada seria, Tony dio la vuelta para abrazarla y darle un beso en el cachete.

Cariño yo también te quiero, pero no te daré una rebanada de pastel hasta que lleguen tu padre y tu hermano para cenar.-Dijo Bella mirando con amor a su hijo.

Tony frunció el ceño, así que solo tomo un pan con ajo, Lizzy soltó una risita.

¿Y a tu hijo adorado y favorito?.-Pregunto Cam sonriendo.

Bella sonrió.-Buena estrategia Cam, pero no funciona conmigo.

A Cam se le borro la sonrisa de la car, Tony soltó una pequeña sonría y Lizzy carcajeo.

Cam miro feo a su hermana.-Pequeña revoltosa.

Bella estaba sonriendo también dándole un poco de crema de chocolate a su hija.

Hey eso no es justo por que a ella si le dan chocolate.-Dijo Cam.

Porque ella es la única que se a comportada mientras ustedes, tomaban sin permiso.-Dijo Bella.

En ese momento se escuchó como se abría la puerta.

Están aquí!, están aquí!.-Dijo Lizzy saltando de la silla para correr hacia la puerta, los chicos y Bella se miraron para recibir a quienes habían llegado.

.

.

.

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a su pequeña corriendo hacia el, se agacho para tomar a Lizzy en sus brazos, Lizzy rodeo sus piernas en su cintura para abrazarlo y darle un sonoro beso en el cachete.

Te extrañe!.-Dijo Lizzy.

Yo también te extrañe enana.-Dijo E.C.

Lizzy frunció el ceño, no soy enana, lo que pasa es que tu eres muy alto.-Dijo Lizzy.

Toda la familia rio antes la contestación de la pequeña de la familia, Edward estab detrás de ellos escuchando y riendo.

Lizzy se soltó de E.C para correar a hacia su padre.-Edward la tomo en su brazos para darle un sonoro beso y recibir uno de parte de la pequeña.

Tardaste mucho!.-Dijo Lizzy.

Discúlpeme señorita pero me temo que el vuelo de su hermano se retrasó un poco.-Dijo Edward sonriendo y disculpándose ante su hija.

Esta perdonado.-Dijo Lizzy sonriendo.

Edward bajo a Lizzy de sus brazos y darle espacio a que su hijo se acercaran a su hermano mayor para darle la bienvenida.

Se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla y darle un beso profundo en los labios.

Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.-Dijo E.C sonriendo mirando a sus padres.

Edward Carlisle o como la familia le dice E.C era el primogénito de Edward y Bella, 21 años, recién graduado de la universidad en Negocios Internacionales y pronto futuro empleado de Cullen Industries.

Lizzy miro a la entrada de la puerta, había un hombre muy grande de la altura de su hermano, y eso que E.C era muy alto era de la misma estatura que su padre, tenia un cabello negro un poco largo le llegaba hasta el cuello sin tocar los hombros, con unos ojos azules intensos, Lizzy tenia la mirada del hombre puesta en ella, se sentía cautivada, la mirada del hombre era fría pero en cuanto la miro a ella, su mirada se suavizo.

Oh, lo siento mama el es un gran amigo mío, William Stark, lo invite a pasar una temporada con nosotros, el también egreso de la universidad.-Dijo EC.

Will, ellos son mi familia, mi padre Edward Cullen que ya lo conoces, mi madre Isabella Cullen, Mis hermanos, Anthony y Cameron Cullen y por su puesto mi pequeña monstruo, Elizabeth Anne Cullen.

Es un placer Señor y Señora Cullen.-Dijo Will.

Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazo, bienvenido a casa Will y por favor llámame Bella.

Ya te había dicho anteriormente Will que me llamaras Edward.

Will sonrió, después Bella les pidió que pasaran al comedor a cenar.

Durante la cena Bella vio como su pequeña miraba con ojos soñadores al amigo de su hijo.

Will mantenía una mirada muy fría pero hablaba con ellos de forma amable, pero cada vez que miraba a Lizzy su mirada se suavizaba.

Bella sonrió, de tal madre, tal hija, solo esperaba que su pequeña fuera tan feliz como lo es ella con su marido.

Edward tomo su mano y la apretó, Bella volteo a verlos y le sonrió.

Te amo.-Dijo Edward.

Y yo a ti mi ancianito.-Dijo Bella sonriendo, Edward soltó un bufido pero la beso en la mesa delante de todos los presentes.

**Fin.**

**Aun no sé si hare un epilogo, por el momento quiero terminar con el compromiso de amor verdadero, la verdad en lo personal me gusta cómo termina la historia hasta aquí, pero bueno, si quieren un epilogo díganme y me pondré manos a la obra.**


End file.
